Our disney adventure finding nemo and finding dory
by Sandrastar1
Summary: aalayah and sandra *( mee) go to their favorite disney movies and have two great adventures
1. Chapter 1

Aaliyah and Sandra were walking along the beach. Its so great to get out near the wayer. Aaliyah was wearing her dory swimsuit while I was wearing my nemo bathing suit.

Het Aaliyah race you to the water.

Ok Sandra

Ready set go.

We ran but sprinted and jumped into te water.

I win Sandra yell

No fair Aaliyah faked pouting

No I did not doon't be such a sudden;y Sandra paused and frowned she tried to get to shore but it felt as though she was being pulled into the water

Aaliyah! Aaliyah! I I'm being pulled under Sandra screamed pannickedly. Aaliyah grabbed sandra's hand and tried to pull her best friend out of the water but was pulled into the water

Ah!

Splash!

 **We opened our eyes we looked about** Aaliyah I think we are under the water but how are we…

We stared at each other

Youre a fish the two friends yelled shocked.

It was true Sandra had now become a c lownfish and Aaliyah was now a hippo tang.

Wow this is cool Aaliyah breathed hey look she pointed is that who is think it is.

Sanndra peered over and gasped gleefully. Marlin and nemo! And it seems they are on their way to the school grounds

Come on Aaliyah lets go.

After a lil difficulty in swimming they managed to catch up.

Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. Marlin murmured.

sandra Went up right behind him.

Excuse me, —

obviously that startled him becsause Marlin Gasped and turned around.

AGH!

Woah calm down

when he saw they weren't predators he exhaled tring to calm down . Don't you ever sneak up on me like that! He said Holding his son back

sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

I said .

nemo looked at us in aww

who are you. He asked trying to approach us. How old are you too? Are you from here?

Marlin then grabbed his son nemo What do you think you're doing? You know better than to talk to strangers? He scolded

Aaliyah chuckled its quite alright sir. And to awnser your son's question we are uh..

Let's just say we came from another place far from here. We're just visiting for a while.

My name's Aaliyah and I am 14 years old

I'm Sandra and I'm 20 years old I'm Aaliyah best friend

it's a plessure to meet you both

Marlin backs away nervously. Nemo was slightly embarrassed by his father's behavior

Are you still upset that I scarred you csause I'm really sorry…

Marlin seeing sandra's hurt look calmed down . It's fine. I'm Marlin, and this is my son, Nemo nemo waved at us hi he said .

Do you know this place

We're just trying to meet up with the rest of Nemo's class. First Day of School. Marlin replied.

Well lets try over there. Maybe those grown ups can help us. Aaliyah suggested pointing to three fish

.

Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher? Marlinv asked

Well, look who's out of the anemone. The seahorse said smiling

Yes. Shocking, I know. Marlin said

Marty, right?

Marlin. The two friends chorused

the adults introduced themselves as bob, ted and bill

Bill then relized something. Hey, you're a clownfish. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke.

yeah the adults agreed

Actually that's a common misconception. Clownfish are no funnier than any other fish. marlin said

Aw, come on, clownie. The butterfly fish said

Yeah, do something funny.

the octopus said

Yeah! The seahorse agreed

Sandy groaned so much for trying to get out of telling a joke.

Marlin finally gave in .All right, I know one joke. Um, there's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea, well he doesn't walk up, he "swims" up…"

Oh great this was gonna go bad.

As Marlin tries to tell his joke smiles from the three fish slowly faded into a confused look. I noticed Nemo seemed embarrassed by the way he sheepishly smiled.

Both girls Felt bad for nemo. This was embarresing.

"…Well, actually the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place and then the sea cucumber, well they- I mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-

Argh! how hard is it to tell a joke .

Bobs uddenly yelled Sheldon! Get out of Mr. Johansen's yard, now!

The fisg looked to see that three fish who looked like their fathers were playing around on the sea floor. suddenly, a flounder emerged from under the sand . All right, you kids! He growled angrily The kids hid behind the cranky sea creature with a but since the flounder had his eyevs and mouth on one side of his face lost sight of them instasntly. he swirled all around trying to find, but the kids kept close behind Johansen and giggled . Ooh! Uuh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Where, where'd you go?

Sandy and Aaliyah sniggered thsatv was pretty funny.

Nemo tugged on his father's fin. Dad, dad… Can I go play too Can I?

I would feel better if you would go play over on the sponge beds. Marlin said

We groaned didn't Marlin know that that is more like a toddler area not an area for young kids.

. Ohhhh we winced as one of the kids fell of and started crying

Sandra Aaliyah Nemo turns back to Marlin with a "really" stare, marlin chuckled nervously

Youre kidding right? Aaliyah said

Sandra then added that little fish just got hurt that does not say safe to me. If that is a safe place then I'm a minnow!

That's where I would play marlin explained.

Oh of course you would. We thought.

The children, giggling then noticed Nemo had one fin tinier than the other and swam to him curriously.

What's wrong with his fin? Perl asked

He looks funny! Tad said.

bob then smacked Sheldon with his tail.

Ow! Sheldom yelled he turned to his father indignantly Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do?

Yeh and why hit your kid he didn't say a thing.

He was bound to bob said to me he then turned to the kids.

Be nice. It's his first time at school. Bob said scolding the kids

The two friends nodded

Marlin then said He was born with it, guys . We call it his lucky fin.

groaned embarresedly

Marlin please don't embaress you son on his first school day Sandra said exasperatedly .

Pearl then Showed her tentacle See this tentacle? It's actually shorter than all my other tentacles, but you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl them like this.

I'm H20-intolerant. Sheldon said with a sneeze.

Bless you. Sandra and Aaliyah said simultaneously

) I'm obnoxious. Tad yelled

then they all heard herd the sound of singing followed by

A ray soaring overhead.

manty kids cheered.

Come on, Nemo. Sheldon said

Whoa, you better stay with me. marlin said stopping nemo

Aww dad nemo moaned.

As Mr. Ray concludes his song all of the children gathered in a spot getting covered by their own teacher. Mr. Ray had a decided to play along just for their amusement he had had this done before apparently.

) Huh, I wonder where my class has gone? The ray said pretending to look around

) We're under here! The kids said

: Oh, there you are. Mr ray said

Mr. ray lowered his fin to the sand. Climb aboard, explorers.

the students gathered on mr ray Nemo notices that Marlin was still nearby. Dad, you can go now.

Mr. Ray noticed nemo and smiled warmly Well, hello. Who is this

Nemo smiled shyly. I;m nemo

Mr. Ray: Well, all new explorers must answer a science question.

Okay. He said

nemo You live in what kind of home?

Oh nemo should know that they thought

In An anemo-none. Nemo frowned and tried again to pronounce the name correctly. A nemenem-menome-nememen-nenemone-

Apparently poor nemo had a slight lisp.

Mr. Rayseemed to understand what nemo was attempting to say Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Nemo made his way onto Mr. Ray to join up with the rest the class.

Before mr. ray could depart, Marlin approached Mr. Ray.

Just so you know, he's got a little fin. I find if he's having trouble swimming, let him take a break. Ten, fifteen minutes—marlin said

Dad, it's time for you to go now. Nemo said very irratated

Sandra sighed marlin stop worrying. Look if it makes you feel better we'll go with nemo and make sure he's safe and doesn't wander off.

Marlin looked uncertain well ok

Okay, class, optical orbits up front. Mr ray said getting up from the sand. And remember, we keep our supraesophogeal ganglion to ourselves… That means you, Jimmy.

) Aw, man! Jimmy moaned

Sandy giggled

As Mr. Ray took off towards the blue ocean, singing yet another of his merry little tunes, Marlin watched as they departed

Bye nemo marlin called

Bye dad nemo said

Bye, son! Be safe. Marlin said

Hey will the two friends said.

Oh don't you panick my sister is capable of watching over your son. . I said patting him

Sandra and aaliya had enjoyed the sights the ocen was full of life and olor

Okay, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore but stay close. He gasped at the speck he cyanobacteria! Gather. An entire ecosystem contained in one infinitesimal are as many protein pairs contained in this...

Come on, let's go. Tad whispered

Just as the three students snuck away, nemo and the ywo " supervisors" saw them leave

"Nemo we'd better go after them. Maybe we can bring them back before we get caught."

Nemo noded ok Hey guys, wait up! . he called after his friends.

Kids , I don't reckon we're supposed to… woah Sandra whistled breathed we all looked down.

That is a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong way down sandra comented.

Suddenly tad grabbed perl and pulled her back

just saved your life. He yelled

SPLURT

Aw, you guys made me ink. Pearl whinned embarresed that she inked.

At that they all cracked up.

What's that? Nemo asked

TAD butt in.

I know what that is. Oh, oh! Sandy Plankton saw one. He called, he said it was called a...a

butt.

Sandy plankton doesn't know a dang thing

Sandy whispers

SHELDON swam to the boat

Sheldon what are you doing allaya asks

Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. He suddenly sneezed propelling him backwards causing him to yelp in fright

We all cracked up at that

Oh yeah? Let's see you get closer. Sheldon indignantly yelled

Okay. Pearl swam a bit farther then Sheldon Beat that. She smirked.

TAD

Come on, nemo. How far can you go?

Tempting but no. that doesn't sound like a good idea Sandra replied

Besides , my dad says it's not safe.

Suddenly a voice yell

NEMO NO

It was marlin, he burst through the coral.

, furiously approached nemo..

Dad? Nemo asked shocked to see his dad

…Marlin tackled nemo and dragged him to back

Sandy turned to marlin marlin was that really necessary I mean….

You three were about to swim out into open water! Marlin yelled angrily.

Both nemo and the girels started to protest

No,its not true nemo prtested

It was a good thing I showed up here. If Iwehadn't showed up…

Stop please listen. I can explain we were not even gonna allaya started

Nemo's new friends swam to nemo's rescue

Sir, they weren't gonna go. Pearl said

Yeah, they were too afraid. Tad added

No,we were not nemo snapped

This does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out

there., marlin glared then turned his attention to nemo

You know you can't swim well nemo

I can swim fine, dad, okay?

No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here.

Give me a break marlin ! You really think that we'd be dumb enough to pull a stunt like that? Sandra angrily thought

And you Sandra

Marlin I was watching him like I promised I

Okay, I was right. You know what You'll start school

in a year or two. Marlin said as he started to drag nemo away.

He then glared at Sandra you call yourself a grown up are not even responsible enough to care for my son.

Nemo angrily pulled away

No, dad! Just because you're scared of the ocean-

Clearly, you're not ready. And you're not coming back until you are. '

And you aren't ready to be with a child

You think you can do

these

things but you just can't, Nemo!

Marlin yelled

I hate you. Nemo angrily said

That goes double for me Sandra growled I'll make you eat those words you you jerk you shouldnot even be a father youre just sa coward who whos hiding in the anemone instead of enjoying life

Sandra Aaliyah breathed shocked

And you know what I'm glad you ain't my dad. You can't just give limits to us ok?

Sandra said adding to her insult before swimming to nemo showing she was iding with him.

Marlin gasped.

His expression went from anger to utter shock. Those three words that no parent ever wanted to hear were suddenly said by his own son

Nemo wasn't the only one angry, Sandra was P.O'ed at marlin for accusing us both of a thing we weren't even gonna do what's more I could feel what feeling.

How dare he do that accuse them wrongly it ought to be against the law! Sandras face had gone from orange yto a dark crimson.

Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a

scientist, sir. Is there any problem? mR. ray asked he had over herd the entire thing.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good swimmer and it's a little

too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. And they aren't very reliable well Sandra isnnn;t

so now he insults me to my own face Sandra thought angrily

Marlin said apologizing for the row he had created.

so now he insults me to my own face Sandra thought angrily

Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me.

Mr. ray said assuringly

sandra looked at nemo.

I'm tired of being treated like a five year old. Lets show your dad how wrong he is. Sandra whispered said to nemo.

While marlin kept talking nemo and Sandra swam outv to the boat.

Sandra nemo come Aaliyah whispered.

But she was ignored

Oh my gosh! Nemo's swimming out to sea!

Marlin turned around to see both Sandra and nemo almost to the boat.

Nemo! What do you think you're doing? Marlin demanded You're gonna get stuck out there and I'll have to get

you before another fish does!

Oh don't worruy I'm watching him Sandra yells angrily

Guys get back here it doesn't haveta be like this. Marlin was just over reacting. You know how he is nemo. Please come back guys. Aaliyah pleaded

Get back here! I said get back here, now! Stop!

Marlin roared.

Nemo and Sandra turned around still scowling. Even though marlin was yelling at us I fet no fear and neither did nemo as shown by his expression.

Hey marlin Sandra stuck out her tounge

:

Oh no marlin they're gonna…

I know I know marlin snapped. And I am not happy about this

Let me try to reason marlin usually it works. Aalaya called to them guys that's enough now you two are being childish . come back here and we'll forget about this alright.

Sorry aalayah not this time its nothing personal its just because of marlin now we are on STRIKE Sandra said laughing evily

If You take one

move, mister. Marlin began threateningly.

Lets do this Sandra and nemo showed their left fins

No aalayah whispers

Don't youdare! If you put one fin on that boat..are you listening to me?

Don't touch the bo -

Smack!

SMAK!

Nemo taped the boat with his fin while sandra smacked the boat with all her strength.

Ha we touched it marlin were able to do these things nah nah naaah

NEMO! Sandra!

Marlin roared

tHey touched the butt.

Tad whispered in awe

Sandra and nemo started swimming back.

You just paddle your little tails back here, . That's right. You are in big trouble, you two

Do you hear me? Big...

Suddenly, a giant figure burst up. It was a human diver

Marlin's eyes widened in fear " Big…"

Sandra look out diver diiiiiiiveeer aalayah yells

Sandra and nemo turned around and saw the diver, they both screamed very loudly.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dad help us! Nemo wailed

Hang on we're coming marlin yelled snaoping out of his trance

Hang on guys were comming

Suddenly another dive showed up blocking them

Ah! Oh no! Dad! Daddy!

Alliyaaaaaaah!

After taking their picture the diver left Aaliyah and marlin

Ack she blinked trying to get her berings once she did they both swam aftr the diver who was heading to the boat.

Hurry marlin theres stoil time

Nemo! Nemo! Nemo! No! No! Suddenly the motor started up sending a blast of bubbles pushing us backwards

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh we yelled.

Once we regained our ballence we shot after the boat

Nemo! Nemo!

sandra!

As the diver placed skylar and nemo in cooler the boat hit a wave the wrong way causing a diver to loose hiss googles.

Marlin were loosing them oh no no the trail its gone

. No, no, it can't be gone. No, no!

Marlin cried

Lets head to the surface she said taking his fin

Nemo!

NO no! marlin moaned and went back under the water. Marlin and aalayah swam asking for help

Has anybody seen a boat!? Please! A white boat! They took my son! Marlin added franticly

Sandra .. best friend.. taken aalayah managed to get ouy

My son! Help us , please! Marlin begged

next time dory and the sharks and the tank gang appear so stay tuned!


	2. meet dory

aalayah's pov

Look out! someone screamed screamed

Woah!

AHHHH!

Thud !

The two collided and marlin hit a hit a large coral and fell to the floor. He groaned in pain

I quickly swam to his side.

are you ok marlin that looked like it hurt

The blue tang, groaned rubbing her head then seeing us became concerned.

"Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry! I didn't see you two. Sir, miss are you okay?"

"Yeah we'll be ok" I said before i realized that i was t alking to dory!

omg! it was dory really dory ! it took a lot of restraint to not squeel like a fangirl.

He's gone, he's gone..

Marlin chanted.

There, there. It's all right.

Dory said trying to console us

It'll be okay.

No, no. They took them away. We have to find the boat. Marlin said getting up.

A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat. The fish said

You have he asked in shock.

It passed by not too long ago. She replied

Was it A white one? I asked

The blue fish smiled and extended her fin. Hi. I'm Dory.

Hi I'm Allay…. I was then cut off by marlin.

Where!? Which way!?

I glared at him. He just had to interrupt me. if this wasnt urgent i would had socked him

Oh, oh, oh! It-it went, um, this way! And it went this way! Follow me! Dory said taking off.

Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! Marlin and I said

No proble,m dory called back

I smiled at marlin. Finally someone is helping us.

Minutes latter Dory had started to swim in a more carefree way, when she turned back and saw us her eyes widened and she straitened her position.

Marlin looked at her confused

Oh boy here we go I thought

suddenly Dory swam off to the side marlin and I followed her swimming in different directions.

Hey! Wait! Marlin yelled.

Don't loose sight of her I said swimming even faster.

We kept up with her until finally she quickly turned towards us looking angry.

Will you quit it?

Dory asked in an irritated voice

I'm trying to swim here. What, ocean ain't big enough for you?

You got a problem, buddy? What about you girl? You got a problem? Huh? Huh? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? Do 'ya? You want a piece of me?

Dory lifted her fins defensively Yeah,

oooh, I'm scared !? she said mockingly

Wait a minute..

I said feigning hurt.

Stop following me, okay!? Dory yelled at us.

What are you talking about ? You're showing us which way the boat went! Marlin said sounding upset.

A boat? With that dory's eyes widened and she became very friendly. Hey, I've seen a boat. It passed by not too long ago. It went this way, it went this

way. Follow me! She started off.

Not again I sighed.

Wait a minute, wait a minute! Marlin and I swam in front of dory, stopping her. What is going on? You already told us which way the boat

was going! Marlin yelled angrily.

I did? Dory asked.

Yes you did I gently said.

Oh no dory said relizing what had happened

If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny..I'm a clownfish!

Marlin fumed

Marlin please let dory explain. She is not trying to pull a joke on us. Are you dory? I asked. I gave her a kind smile.

She's right. I know its not funny i-I'm I'm so sorry. See, I suffer from short-term memory loss. Dory explained

Short-term memory loss..I don't believe this! Marlin said throwing his fins up with a snort

No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly.

It runs in my family..dory said then she had a thoughtfull face on

at least I think

it does. Hmmm..where are they? She thought for a few moments then saw us Can I help you?

I sniggered under my breath. Dory always ,,makes me happy.

Something's wrong with you, really. You're wasting my time. I have to find my son. Come on sandy.

Don't forget about sandra marlin I said swimming after him

But we only swam about 5 tailstrokeswhen suddenly we saw a shark right in our path we marlin and I gasped and shook in fear. The shark smiled at us showing off his many rows of sharp teeth.

Hello. The shark said

Well, hi!

Dory said. I envied dory's she was greeting the shark as if he was an old pal. While me and marlin were scared stiff.

h-h-i o stamred.

The shark Extends his fin Name's Bruce.

Marlin backs away in terror, while Dory appeared more uncertain. than intimidated.

It's all right, I understand. Why trust a shark, right?

Bruce acted as if he was leaving suddenly he came back and snapped his jaws just inches from us. Marlin and I screamed in terror. Marlin hid behind dory while I fell to the sandy floor.

. Bruce laughed as if it was a joke.

Ok deep breaths Alexandra deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepv breaths it was.. just a joke… that scared me half to death. I muttered glaring at bruce.

I looked at marlin gently don't worry I never really was fond of sharks.

So, what's a couple of

bites like you doing out so late, eh?

Bruce said looking at us.

Nothing. We're not doing anything. We're not even out.

Marlin nervously said.

Dory and I nodded.

Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm havin'?

You mean like a party? Dory said excitedly.

Yeah, yeah, that's right-a party! What do you say?

Ooh, I love parties! That sounds like fun.

That does sound great I began ith a thoughtful look.

Parties are fun, and it's tempting but-

Marlin said taking my fin and leading me backward

Oh, come on, I insist.

Bruce said swimming right up behind us, blocking our chance to swim away.

O-okay..that's all that matters. Marlin stammered.

A few minutes latter we saw many undersea mines. I moved my fin to avoid touching one to my right,

Hey, look-balloons! It is a party!

Dory said excitedly

Ha ha ha! Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can be a bit dodgy. You wouldn't want

one of them to pop.

Ill keep that in mind I said.

A while latter we saw a sunken submarine.

Anchor! Chum!

Bruce called

Two other sharks peered oyt from the submarine.

There you are, Bruce, finally!

We got company.

Bruce said. Dory and I both waved.

Uh.. hi there I said.

It's about time, mate.

One shark said.

We've already gone through all the snacks and I'm still starvin'!

The other one grumbled.

We almost had a feeding frenzy.

The hammerhead grunted.

Come on, let's get this over with.

The mako said

Ding

Marlin I said you can look now

Marlin peeked through his fins.

We-we're alive?

I rolled my eyes. Yes we are alive.

Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge..

Bruce and the sharks raised their fibns

'I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must

first change myself. Fish are friends, not food'.

During the pledge dory and I raised our fins. Earning a shocked look from marlin.

Except stinkin' dolphins.

Anchor muttered.

Whats wrong with them I asked curiously.

they think they're sooo cute! Chum the mimicked what he thought a dolphin would say 'Hey, look at me. I'm a flippin' little dolphin!

Let me flip for 'ya! Ain't I a somethin'!'

Dory and I sniggered.

Right, then. Today's meeting is step 5, 'BRING A FISH FRIEND'. Now do you all have your

friends?

Got mine.

Anchor said.

Showing a green fish who was shaking in fear.

Hey there! Dory said waving

I turned to chum How about you, Chum?

Where's your friend

Oh, um, I seem to have misplaced my uh, friend.

At that the skeleton of a fish popped from chums jaws

Marlin gasped. I smiled a bit. Poor chum. He needed a lil work but hes not a bad shark.

That's all right, Chum. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself

to one of my friends.

Bruce said kindly

Oh, thanks, mate. A little chum for Chum, eh?

I swam gforward. I'll be your friend chum.

Chum smiled at me. I took my place next to him.

"I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name is Bruce."

Hello bruce the sharks and I said.

"It has been three weeks since my last fish, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and

made into soup."

The sharks, dory and I clapped.

Wow bruce three weks that's great buddy good job.

I said clapping

You're an inspiration to all of us.

Chum said teaerry eyed.

Right, then. Who's next?

Bruce said

Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! Dory said raising her fin excitedly.

Yes, the little Sheila down the front.

Woo-hoo! Dor cheered

DORY swam up to the podium

Hi. I'm Dory.

And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish

Dory laughed nervously

The sharks applauded after a moment of silence.

Hey, that's incredible. Chum said impressed

Good on 'ya, mate!

Bruce cheered.

Whew! I'm glad I got that off my chest. Dory said wiping her forehead.

Allright who's next bruce asked

I raised my fin. Id like to go.

Alright come on up there. I

swam to the podium.

I took a deep breath. Hello, my names is Allayah

All right, anyone else? Bruce turned to marlin. Hello, how 'bout you, mate? What's your problem?

Me? I don't have a problem.

Marlin said nervously

The sharks were not convinced

Denial! They said.

With that bruce gently shoved

Marlin up to the podium as I swam toward dory.

"You can do it" I mouthed encouragingly to him.

Just start with your name.

Bruce encouraged

Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Marlin. I'm a clownfish-

Marlin began

Oh no not this again I thought why cant fish have ear plugd?

The sharks and dory looked interested however.

A clownfish? Really?!

Chum exclaimed.

Go on, tell us a joke!

Bruce encouraged

Ooh! I love jokes!

Chum said happily.

Nononono ohhh they are gonna be disappointed. sandy would had groaned

"Actually I do know one that's pretty good. There was this mollusk and he walks up to a sea

cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke, everyone talks.." marlin said

This time I face finned my self. ugh this is even worse then before . I groaned.

The sharks started to loose interest in the joke only dory and I( unfortunately) were the only ones paying attention.

"So thesea mollusk says to the cucumber..."

He stopped when he saw something up above.

I looked up too and smiled at what I saw.

It was the divers mask hanging from the pole .

marlin look its one of the divers masks come on lets get it. I said starting to swim to it.

Nemo! Marlin exclaimed following me

I overherd the sharks commeting that the marlin was not actually funny. A snarky remark popped into my head but I said instead.

No, Nemo is his son. I said explaining who nemo was

" He was taken by these divers along with aalayah's friend sandra ." . Marlin said

Oh my, you poor fish.

Dory said sympatheticly. I smiled a lil at that

I overheard two of the sharks muttering about humans thinking they own everything.

b

BRUCE then cut in

Now there is a father looking for his little boy.

He sounded like he was close to tears

Marlin was the first to approached the mask he then tried to read the label on the strap

Ugh! What do these markings mean?

I never knew my father! Bruce wailed before bursting into tears.

I felt bad for bruce.

I then turned my focus to the mask.

I can't read human.

Marlin groaned.

Excuse me but…. I began. I was interrupted by dory who grabbed the mask

Well then we gotta find a fish who can read this. She looked down and saw the sharks. Hey, look. Sharks!

Dory swam downto the sharks marlin swam after her.

No, no, no, Dory!

Dory, marlin wait called there is something you and marlin need to know. I behind.

MARLIN grabbed the mask from dory.

No, Dory! He yelled.

DORY grabbed the face piece of the pulled trying to get it back

Hey! That's mine! Give it to me! She angrily said.

I pulled on dory's side of the mask trying to help her.

Let go I ordered.

You're crazy marlin said to dory. said pulling the mask still.

Gimme it back! Gimme! Gimee! Dory whined

Suddenly marlin's grip slipped from the mask's strap

Smack! when the mask hit us we lost our grip

Owww! Dory yelled in pain covering her nose groaning in pain.

Dory! I exclaimed in horror. Dory oh my gosh are you ok? Oooh that looked like that hurt.

Marlin saw dory rubbing her nose moaning in pain.

I gave him alook saying satisfied? Look what you did.

Oh, I'm sorry. Are you girls okay? Marlin asked feeling guilty and concerned.

Yeah I'm fine I said rubbing my head.

Dory continued to rub her nose. Ow, ow, ow.

Hey, You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? Dory asked.

Let's see. I said

Dory lifted her fins from her nose. I thought I saw a trickle of blood float upwards.

Marlin and I winced.

'Dory, are you oka…' bruce suddenly sniffed.

' Oohh, that's good.'

Intervention!

Anchor and chum said. Quickly they tackled bruce just before he could eat us..

Hold it together, mate!

Remember, Bruce, fish are friends, not food!

Anchor said .

Bruce broke free from his friends and lunged at us

INCOMMING! SHARK AT 10:00 I screamed

Look out! Marlin yelled shoving us to the ground.

I saw the grate and yelled guys grab the mask and follow me.!

Marlin and dory obeyed my command and followed me through the entrance.

I'm havin' fish tonight!

Bruce's voice echoed.

AHHHHHHHHHH! We screamed

We swam as fast as our tais could move but Bruce wasn't too far behind.. at one point Bruce almost had us in his jaws, when we quickly twisted around a cornor.

Faster I panted that won't throw him off for long.

We are marlin panted.

Sorry im jusyt very scared. I then had an idea. Hurry I said head up though that grate hole. We'll be a bit safer up there. I yelled

We quickly swam up through the grate to an upper level I've never gone this fast before I panted. Uh oh I said hearing matalic sounds he is not too far behind us.

Aaaaaaaah! We screamed as Bruce once more pushed through the grate

Hurry through that door I said pointing to the iopen door.

Once we were in I slamed slammed the door into Bruce's face. Whew I sighed that ought to stall him I sighed.

There's no way out! Marlin panicked.

No there's ..There's got to be a way to escape!

I yelled.

the shark kept ramming against the door

Who is it? Dory asked.

Dory, help me find a way out!

Sorry, you'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape. dory said

i gulped 15 seconds til bruce finds us.

There's gotta be a way out!

Marlin said

Suddenly dory and I saw writing

Look, here's something! 'ESSS-CA-PE'! I wonder what that means. It's funny, it's spelled

just like the word 'escape'.

It says escape. This is an escape hatch. Marlin we found a way out!

Let's go!

Marlin said pulling us throught the exit.

Whew that was close I said. Panting.

Yeah . Wait a minute..you can read?!

He aske us

It's a long story I said blushing

I can read? That's right, I can read!

Dory said excitedly.

Well, then here. Read this now!

Marlin said raising the label to us.

Bruce burst through taking the mask.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Aw man! I yelled swim,….we'll read latter i said

I franticly looked around for a place to hide, when

I saw a tube I decided to take my chances I there.

In here I ordered

We quickly swam inside.

Oh no, it's blocked!

Marlin grioaned.

The soung of banging on metal drew our attention toward the only exit. Bruce was trying get us.

Bruce's banging caused the missile to move back and forth, only to be blocked by some sort of a screw . This drew Dory's and my curiosity, as we studied it carefully.

That screw looks important I murmured. I wwish I was in the control room so I could release the screw.

The other sharks shout appologise at us about bruce in between bruce's slams

Girls, we need to get that mask!

Marlin said

You want that mask? Okay. Dory said

With that she released the screw

Hang onnn I yelled.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

Marlin yelled

The torpedo slid and lodged the shark's mouth open. I smiled. Dory's idea had helped us to get out and get to the mask. Dory, you're amazing! I yelled hugging her

really dory asked

Really I said.

I relized we didn't have a lot of time.

Marlin, dory grab that mask! I ordered pointing to the mask on bruce's tooth.

Marlin and Dory quickly grabbed the mask and swam out of the shark's mouth. I followed suit and we swam back into the hole where the torpedo was released. Bruce hurled the torpedo aside, the other sharks looked in horror.

Oh no. Bruce?

Chum whimpered.

BRUCE finnaly snapped out of his frenzy.

"What?" When he saw the torpedo almost at the mines he gasped. Swim away! Swim away!

I peaked out.

They're leaving I whispered

Marlin and dory peeked out of hiding.

Aw, is the party over?

Dory moaned

Dink!

Ka BOOM Ba boom boom boom!

All The mines went off.

We quickly ducked back inside the tube.

Ahhh!

sandra's pov

NEMO And I fell into stange waters.

Dad? Daddy?

Allayah! Where are.. you? I whimpered.

Nemo I said I got a feeling we are far from home.

Nemo backed up against a tikihead he yelled in fright and swam off bumping into a glass wall,

He darted off bumping into the walls.

Nemo we aren't in the ocean anymore

I said calm down. I'm here I'll keep you safe. Shh. I saidsoothingly calm down

Where are we nemo whimpered.

Probably one of those tanks for fish I said. and looking around id say we are in a dentist's office

The man who had captured us suddenly appeared scaring nemo. I only jumped a bit. I recognized him as a dentist.

Hello, little ones! nemo yelped and hisd whiled i simply jumped.

Heh heh heh! Beautys, aren't they I found them struggling for life out on the reef and

I saved them?

Saved us? He stole us! Wew were doing just fine!

The man turned to his patient

. So, has that novocaine kicked in yet?

Nemo whimpered backing up against a chest.

Bubble ppped out

Bubbles! A yellow tang screamed he lunged for the chest. Nemo moved away with ayelp. The tang hugge the chest protectively

My bubbles. He said possessively.

Sorry I said backing up.

He likes bubbles.

The starfish said scaring nemo. Into a helmet.

I swam to it nemo its ok please come out.

Bonjour. A voice said scarring poor nemo even more.

Aah!

Nemo burst out slaming into me

Oof! I groaned, we both bumped into a puffer's fins

Heh heh! Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about.

He chuckled kindly.

Oh, he's scared to death. The blackfish said.

I wanna go home. Do you know where my dad is?

Nemo said.

Where are we I far are we from home. I need to … I pant my friend .. she

Honey, your dad and friend are probably back at the pet store.

Pet store?

Nemo and I echoed?

Yeah, you know, like I'm from Bob's Fish Mart.

Pet Palace.

The grama added.

Fish-O-Rama.

Bubbles said.

Mail order.

Deb chirped

Ebay.

My jaw dropped.

So which one is it?

Gurgle asked touching nemo's 'shoulder'

We're from the ocean.

I said

Ah, the ocean. Gurgle's eyes popd open The ocean! Aaah! He hasn't been decontaminated yet! Jacques!

Oui.

The shrimp said showing up.

Clean him!

Gurgle ordered

Ocean!

Ooh, la mer.

Bon. JACQUES cleaned us leaving us both dizy

Voila. tHey are clean.

Wow. The big blue. What's it like?

Bubbles demanded.

Big...and blue?

Nemo said uncertainly.

I knew it.

Bubles said.

Kids, if there's anything you need, just ask your auntie Deb, that's me. Or if I'm not

around, you can always talk to my sister Flo. She said showing her reflection to us. Hi,how are you? Don't listen to anything

my sister says, she's nuts! Ha ha ha ha!

I chuckled deb was funny.

we got a live one.

Peach anniounced

Ohhh! What do we got? Deb asked

Root canal, and by the looks of those x-rays it's not gonna be pretty.

Peach announced

Whirrrrrr

Agh the patient screamed in agony.

I winced. Looks like he had a cavity.

Rubber dam and clamp installed?

Bloat asked

Yep. Peach said

What did he use to open?

Gurgle asked

Gator-Glidden drill. He seems to be favoring that one lately.

Peach said.

Moments latter we herd the other man yelling in pain.

Yep definitely a cavity I determined nodding.

Now he's doing the Schilder technique.

Peach said

Oooh, he's using a Hedstrom file.

Bloat exclaimed.

That's not a Hedstrom file. That's a K-Flex.

Gurgle said.

BLOAT

It's got a teardrop cross-section. Clearly a Hedstrom.

Bloat insister

No, no. K-Flex.

Gurgle said

Hedstrom!

K-Flex!

Hedstro-! Bloat was so angry he inflated and began floating away. There I go. A little help over here.

I'll go deflate him.

Deb said with a resigned sigh.

All right, go ahead and rinse. The dentist said.

The patient then spat into a sink.

Ugh! The human mouth is a disgusting place.

Gurgle moaned

Thud! Oof!

We all turned around. A pelican opened the window with his beak.

PEACH

Hey, Nigel. Peach greeted.

What did I miss? Am I late?

The pelican asked trying to catch his breath.

"Root canal and it's a doozy." Peach said catching him up on the action

"Root canal, eh? What did he use to open?"

Gator-Glidden drill.

He seems to be favoring that one. Hope he doesn't get surplus sealer at the portal terminus...

He then looked at saw me and nemo

hello…

NEMOgasped I guided him behind me and gave nigel a look.

"Who's this?"

New guy. Ha ha ha!

Deb said laughing giddily.

The dentist took them off the reef. Gurgle explained

I smiled and nodded.

Ahh,outies. From my neck of the woods, eh? Sorry if I ever took a snap at any of you two kids. Fish gotta swim,

birds gotta eat.

I smiled that is trtrue.

Hey! The dentist yelled startling nigel

No, no, no, no! They're not your fish. They're my fish. Come on, go! Go on, shoo! Shoo! Nigel quickly left knock ing a photo over in the process. I winced at the sound of broken glass. Oh,

the picture broke. This here's Darla. She's my niece. She's going to be eight next week.

The other fish looked nervous then dashed away as the dentist showed us the photo.

Hey, little fella. Say hello to your new mummy. She'll be here Friday to pick you up. You're

her present. Shh, shh, shh! It's our little secret. As for you my pretty one , I'll have to decide if I'll make you Darla's pet next year. But we'll talk later. I looked worried. Well, Mr. Tucker, while that sets up

I'm going to see a man about a wallaby.

Oh non, Darla. I moan please not her.

What? What's wrong with her?

Nemo asked me.

She wouldn't stop shaking the bag.

Gurgle said.

Poor Chuckles.

Bloat said saidly

He was her present last year.

Deb wailed.

Hitched a ride on the porcelain express.

Bloat said pointing to the toilet.

She shouldn't even be alowd to hold a bagged fish I angrily said.

NEMO now understood what was gonna happen to him . he panniked.

I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my dad!

And I gotta get back to my friend allayah We gotta get out of here nemo I said worriedly.

I saw where nemo was nemo look out youre right next to…

nemo's suddenly was sucked into a tube Causing fortunately only half of his body was stuck in the tube, unfortunately this frightend him even more.

AHHHHHHHHHH! DDDaddie help meeee!

Nemo hang on I yelled we'll help you out.

Oh no he's stuck deb gasped.

We raced over to nemo. I reached for nemo's good fin when we heard a voice yell:

Nobody touch him! We all froze out swam a morish idol

No body touch him he repeated.

Can you help him I pleaded?

No. we all gasped. You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out.

Uh, gill… deb began.

I just wanna see him do it, okay? Gill snapped

Nemo began to whimper again. Gill turned his attention to nemo. Calm down. Gill told nemo. Alternate wiggling your fins and your tail.

I can't. I have a bad fin.

Nemo said.

Never stopped me.

With that gill showed us his daaged fin.

We stared in shock at what we saw.

Just think about what you need to do.

Gill told nemo.

Nemo took a deep breath and began to wiggle.

Come on nemo you can do this I said..

SHHH_ POP!

Nemo came out.

He smiled at both me and gill.

Perfect.

Gill said

The tank gang and I cheered and congradulated little nemo.

Wow. From the ocean. Just like you, Gill.

Peach said

Yeah. Gill said looking thoughtful.

I've seen that look before. What are you thinking about?

Peach asked chuckling.

I'm thinking, tonight, we give the kids a proper reception.

So kid, you got a name or what?

Nemo. I'm Nemo.

Nemo said smiling at his new friends.

How about you dear deb said what should we call you.

I smiled my name is Sandra.


	3. abyess

allayah pov

Zzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzz.

aalaya ake up

mmm… five more minutes daddy.

wake up

I woke up.

Huh? Oh marlin morning i...

I looked downwards and put a fin over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming

The mask it must've slid while we were dreaming.

Dory? Dory wake up. We need to read the mask I said. Gently tapping her

Dory!

Marlin said swimming to her.

A Sea monkey has my money...

I sniggered. dory was halarious when she dreams.

Wake up! Get up! Come on! Come on!

Marlin said shaking her.

Unbenowst to him the shakes caused the submarine to move a bit.

Come on marlin said finally swimming to where dory's face was shown

Dory I said wakey wakey.

Yes, I'm a natural blue...

Dory snored

Get up!

Marlin yelled

That worked.

Dory woke up with a start.

Look out! Sharks eat fish!

She yelled. She had the mask hanging from her back.

Dory calm down I said trying to calm her down.

Dory marlin said trying to get her attention.

Hey imlooking ahhh! Dory yelled, she was still in her dream- state( half asleep)

Suddenly, we heard a rumbling and slowly faced the submarine which started to fall directly towards us. We screamed swim as far from the descending sea vessel as possible. Sadly we didn't get very far when they found themselves cornered by a wall. We braced for impact.

We peaked and saw it missed us by inches.

whew I said after coughing a bit. that was too close for comfort.

Wow. Dusty.

Dory said after her coughs had ceased.

MARLIN who had been panting in fear of almost being killed by the sub. Then remembered..

The mask! Where's the mask?

We heard the sound of bubbles.

Down there I said pointing to the last sight of the mask as it disapered into the inky blackness.

No! No, not the mask! Get it! Get the mask!

Get the mask! Get it!

Marlin wailed. Giving chase after the mask. But once he saw how dark the water was, he froze. With a sigh I grabbed his fin and pulled him upwards laying the panting clownfish on the ledge.

Youre welcome I said cheerfully.

Dang it I sure wish I had my flashlight. I muttered.

Marlin panted as he tried to calm down. I sighed poor marlin. the one clue which had the possible location address to Nemo and skye's whereabouts was lost before dory of course I knmew what it said. But I didn't wish to alter the movie. Doryhowever was acting like her usual carefree self, swimming and singing along the trench.

she swam up to us seconds latter Hey, what are you doing?

)It's gone. I've lost the mask.

Did you drop it? Dory asked

YOU DROPPED IT! Marlin yelled

Marlin I scolded

Don't you dare yell at Dory! It isn't her fault!

anyone could have dropped cause of fear of the submarine even I or you could have.

I know! Marlin sighs

But that was my only chance of finding my son, now it's gone.

speak for yourself pal I muttered.

Dory, seeing marlin looking down on the dumps, tried to understand how much that mask meant So Dory decided to try to cheer marlin up

Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?

I don't wanna know what you gotta do… marlin grumbled in an annoyed tone of voice.

Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim.

I moved to tune tune a bit.

I took marlinds fin and dragged him down.

Cmon marlin lets find that mask!

nO singing marlin scowled.

I joined dory in on the next line:.

Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I love to swim! When you want to swim you know youy wanna keep on..

See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song… Now it's in my head!

Marlin yelled interrupting our singing

Sorry.

dory said.

Party pooper I mumbled.

It was daerk very totally dark.

Oh I realy wish for I nightlight I thought

Girls do you see anything?

I felt something touch my face

Dory Screams Ahhhh! Something's got me!

I smacked whoever it was was touching us.

HYAH! Take that!

OWCH! That was me. I'm sorry.

OOOPPS sorry I said blushing feeling like an idiot.

Who was that? Dory asked

Who could it be? It's me! Marlin said irked

Are… Are you my conscience?

Just go with it marlin I whispered

Yeah, yeah. I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?

I smiled. Good boy marlin.

Hmm, can't complain.

Yeah? Good. Now, Dory. I want you to tell me… Do you see anything?

suddenly a small light appeared out of nowhere.

I see… I see a light.

dory said

A light I asked.

Over there. Hey, conscience. Am I dead?

No, I see it too.

marlin said

Me too I said.

we swam closer to examine it.

Oh my….

I breathed.

The light was so… beautiful.

What is it? Marlin asked fascinated by the strange light

I don't… care where it's from… I could feel as if the light had suddenly cast a spell on me.

It's so pretty. Dory and marlin were feeling the same/

I'm feeling… Happy. Which is a big deal for me.

I want to touch it.

Dory said raising a fin to touch the glowing light, which suddenly lept in one direction before she could touch the light. contact.

Ohh! We all exclaimed.

I giggled. Aww shy aren't you come on lemme touch you pretty light. I reached out.

Hey, come back. Come on back here.

I'm gonna get you dory sand

No im gonna touch you I sang sweetly

I'm gonna swim with you.

I'm gonna get you.

I'm gonna be your best friend…

Marlin joined in

as we turned we saw … a row of jagged fangs all of a sudden it was as though a spell was broken and the fog in our our heads had just cleared.

Good feeling's gone.

Marlin muttered.

The creature lit up. It was as spooky as a thing I saw at the haunted mansion last Halloween.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We screamed

Oh Mamma! It's a angler fish swim swim for it I wailed

As we swam along the bottom I suddenly saw the diver's mask on the ground I stoped

The mask! I found it I yelled

What mask?

dory askedas she and marlin rammed into me.

a growling sound caught my attention. I looked behind and gasped

Oh no!

then without missing a beat I shoved them down. Incoming!

We quickly ducked into hiding. I was glad that it was dark.

Whew I sighed that was close alright now lets keep it quiet and

Okay, I can't see a thing. Dory complained

DORY! Marlin and I shouted.

Shhhhhhhhh! I hissed.

Oh, gee! Marlin yelled as the anglerfish spoted us.

Hey, look! A mask! Dory said.

Great! Ok marlin dory and I will read the ,mask. Marlin distract him.

Marlin looked tready to argue. Want to ever see nemo again? I said

Alright im going marlin said

Oh Im gonna die marlin moaned

You won't. I said reassuringly.

Marlin swam leading the monster away leaving Dory and me alone to read the words on the mask.

I'm sorry, but if you could just bring it a little closer, I kind of need the light.

Dory yelled

Yeah me too I said agreeing with dory.

The area lit up a bit. That's great, keep it right there.

I said

Just read it! Marlin yelled

Okay, okay. Mr. Bossy. Dory said annoyed

Tell me about I I growled.

We turned to the mask.

Uh, 'P'. Okay, 'P'. 'Shh-eer… Sher-P. Sher-P. Shirley? P.-'.

As we read, marlin trys to keep his distance from the Anglerfish Marlin m anaged to hide in a crack and grabed the Anglerfish's light , giving us light to read the word sherman.

The first line's 'P. Sherman'! I announced

That doesn't make any sense! Marlin yelled as the anglefish pulled marlin up

Marlin! I yelled. but remembering the story looked at the mask

Okay, second line. '42'.

Dory continued. I turned my attention to the mask.

Poor marlin was clinging onto the antennaemfor dear life.

& ;Don't eat me! Don't eat me marlin begged dodging the teeth.

The anglerfish bit on its own light getting rid of the light

HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! I yelled we're reading

& ;Light, please!

dory said

the Light returns only this time it shone from the anglerfish's stomach. Poor & ; Marlin , still hanging onto the rod, screaming his lungs out

I smirked but then shuddered. thank you sir i yelled

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! marlin was screaching

I'm glad I ain't in there I muttered returning to my reading

Finnally The Anglerfish spits out it's light revealing marlin still on the light. Marlin quickly let's go before the anglerfish bites him. He retreats bbvack to us

The second line's "42 Wallaby Way.*

dory said

We're almost done I said.

Great keep reading! Girls marlin nervously said Uh, you might want to speed read a bit!

take a guess! No pressure! No problem!

marlin whimpered before yelling

;there's a lot of pressure! Just take a guess now!

;'Sydney'. It's 'Sydney'!

;DUCK! Marlin said lilting the head piece with my help

SNAP! Suddenly, there is some heavy breathing and a voice muttering to himself in panic.*

Marlin was Covering his eyes I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead.

Uncovering Marlin's eyes, he sees the jagged jaws of the Anglerfish but he smiles.

He's stuck I yelled glee fuly

Marlin Cheers Whoo-hoo! We did it, we did it!

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah!

No eating here tonight,

Whoo!

dory and I joined in

Eating here tonight! Whoo!

No, no, no eating here tonight.

You on a diet—

We…

;Dory! Sandy! marlin said earning our attention.

I blushed madly.

What did the mask say?

'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'. Dory said beating me to it.

Dory I said happily you justb remembered the entire address. I squeeled happily.

Dory Gasps I remember what it said! I usually forget things, but I remembered it this time! 'P. Sherman-

;Whoa, whoa, wait! Where is that?

marlin said

I don't know. But who cares? I remembered!

dory said

Roar the anglerfish growled we all screamed

Anyone wanna get out of here I said.

dory and marlin agreed and swam with me to lighter waters

P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. I remembered it again!

I smiled

sandra's pov

That night me and nemo were sleeping when someone threw many pebbles on us waking us up

Suivez-moi. Jaq said

We looked confused. Correction nemo did.

Follow me. Jaquese & ;said translating his French.

we slowly & ; followed the shrimp. To the middle of the tank. We soon saw the Tiki maskswe had seen earlier then we heard chanting Ha! Ho! Hwa! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Being repesated

we ascended up the volcano. On the way deb and peach tickled us with fronds. Nemo didn't like that much. i however was ticlish and giggled

At the top of the volcano was none other than gill himself

He stared at Nemo with a look of intensity Gill raised a fin and immediately everyone was silent.

starte your names he saaid

nemo and sandra we replied

bloat swam up nemo sandra newcomers of orange and whiye you have been called forth to the summit of Mount Wannahockaloogie to join with us in the fraternal bonds of tankhood

nemo looked confused

we want you in our club peach said

really nemo asked excitedly

if bloat bellowed you both can swim through the ring of fire

nothing happened

ackward i whispered

turn on the ring of fitre you said u could do it bloat glared at the crustacean who turned it on and the chanting started

come nemo on 3 we swim thru

1

2

3

we darted across

we made it i squeeled gill looked pleased

;From this moment on, you will be known as Sharkbait and sandy gi;; said lifting nemo with his fin gently

Welcome, brother Sharkbait. and sister sandy

;Sharkbait! ;Sandy Ooh ha ha!

the gang chanted

ok Enough with the Sharkbait. Same with sandy

gill said

Sharkbait! Gurgle yelled. But seeing everyone glare at him he paled Ooh… Ba-ba-doo.

Okay, Sharkbait and his friend are one of us now, agreed?

agreed ! everyone said

"and We can't send them off to their deaths. Gill continued

Darla's coming in five days, so what are we gonna do?

after a moment of silence gill continued. I'll tell you what we're gonna do: We're gonna get them outta here. We're gonna help them escape.

escape seriously nemo excitedly said

We're all gonna escape!

gill said.

Gill, please, not another one of your escape plans.

gurgle said

Sorry, but they, they just, they never work. Deb said weakly laughing

Yeah. Why should this be any different? Bloat asks

: 'Cause we've got them. Gail Motioned to me and nemo )

us ;me and nemo asked

You see that filter?

yes, I said but whats that got to do with us gill

You're the only ones who can get in and out of that thing. What we need you to do is take a pebble inside and jam the gears.

I cut in when thay happens the filterwont keep the tank clean and will ha ve to be cleaned by hand

gill smiled at me

Correct sandy when ; he does, he'll take us out of the tank, put us in the individual baggies, then we roll ourselves down the counter, out of the window, off the awning, into the bushes, across the street and into the harbor!

It's foolproof! Who's with me?

aye almost all of us said

;I think you're nuts! Gurgle exclaimed

I sighed gurgle I said in a ' Way to bust everyone's bubble' tone of voice

;No offense, kid, but, um… You're not the best swimmer. Gurgle said nervously explaining the obvious reason of his outburst

Nonsense gurgle I said nemo can do this and even if he couldn't wel then I would go in his stead.

which is why I believe gill included me as well as nemo in his plan

Gill nodded precisely So Sharkbait, sandy fins what do you two think?

Nemo and I smiled ay each other

Let's do it.

we said high finning

more comming soon i will update tomarow.


	4. moonfish and jellies

Aaliyah pov

I'm going to P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Where are you going? I'm going to P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. If you're askin' where I'm goin'. I'll tell you that's where I'm going.

It was now day time. Marlin dory and I were swimming. Marlin was up front while dory and I were in the back. Dory was repeating the address over and over again and again. . Marlin sighed. I felt for him. Marlin knew what the mask said. But where was Sydney. I felt wanted to tell him where Sydney was but one Of i did that I would be interfering with the story and two. I needed a map to show where Sydney was. . Marlin saw a group of fish swimming and went to them. Excuse me. Excuse me. He said hi do you know... the moonfish swam off marlin have Chase. Hey wait a sec..im trying to talk to you.

Finally they swam off. I need to and.. they're gone again. I giggled poor marlin was not having luck.

Marlin sighed as we heard dory's voice I smiled. In my case she can repeat the address if it makes her happy.

Okay, all right. Marlin said. I frowned he sounded flustered.

yes Marlin? Whats up. Do you need some assistance cause I can..

marlin looked at me I appreciate the offer but I really need to speak with Dory

…

marlin looked at me in privacy he said

well whatever concerns dory will also concern me go ahead.

Fine

marlin turned to dory

Here's the thing.

Y'know, I just, I-I think it's best if I just, if I just, carry on here by… By myself.

Okay. Dorty said not quite understanding what her friend was saying. I looked at him suspiciously

You know, just me and Aaliyah .

dory nodded

Without, without… Well, I mean, not without you. I mean, I don't want you with us.

Marlin… I began are you even daring to say I started a bit upset.

Dory however looked confused. Huh?

Am I…? I don't want to hurt your feelings.

Dory was shocked You mean you want me to leave?

I was not about to stay silent .

No I I don't want her to leave I enjoy her company. You're a great friend dory.

I said to her. I had decided to try to prevent dory getting upset.

marlin I don't want her to go. Dory has been very helpful. Remember?

I know Aaliyah marlin said It's just that you know I-I just can't afford anymore delays and dory is one of those fish that cause delays.

Dory's eyes grew wide and she looked upset

Marlin I growled stop it. Take that back right now.

The next thing you know you'll be saying I've caused more delays than dory, who has happened to be trying to….

Marlin interrupted me. But girls Sometimes it's a good thing. There's a whole group of fish. They're… 'Delay fish'.

Oh you just did not do that I snarled.

Dory I said gently touching her fin.

Don't …

Dory sniffled feeling hurt and sad and… unwanted. It was as though marlin texted I don't wanna be your BF anymore

Or worse unfriended her.

Dory's eyes welled up with tears.

You mean… she whimpered ) You mean you don't… Like me?

Nonono dory I said franticly trying to hug her.

But dory gently pushed me away and whirled around crying into her fins

Now see what you've done marlin I growled. You made poor dory sad. You should be ashamed of yourself. i gently pateed her don't cry dory. shhhh.

No dory of course I like you. It's because I like you I don't wanna be with you. It's a complicated emotion.

Oh you really made her feel better now marlin I said sarcasticly.

Dory started to cry even louder and as twice as hard

I hugged dory gently, please don't cry I sniffed. You crying makes me feel sad. I hugged her as best I could.

Oh, don't cry. I like you.

marlin said trying to get dory to stop crying.

Hey, you!

marlin and I turned around to see the moonfish had returned and had somehow overheard dory's sad wailings.

Ladies, is this guy bothering you?

Dory sniffled and looked at them

: Um, I don't sniff remember. Were you?

dory sad looking pitiful.

No, no, no, no, no. We're just-

marlin than relized he finally had the moonfish's attention.

Dory had begun to sniffle again.

I gently patted her

Shhhh. Dory don't cry.

Say, do you guys know how we can get to—marlin started to ask but I pinched him earning a glare

hey Look, pal . We're talkin' to the ladies, not you. They turned to us Hey-hey, you like impressions.

she sniffs nodding. Mm-mm-mmm.

Sure I said.

Ok Just like in rehearsals, gentlemen.

the leadrer said.

The Moonfish then arranged themselves into a shape of fish.

Take a guess. Tthre leader said

Dory perked up Oh, oh, I've seen one of those.

I'm a fish with a nose like a 'sword'. The moonfish said giving her a hint

It's a swordfish. Marlin snapped crankily

Marlin I growled angrily it is not your turn.

The Moonfish all Groan

hey, clown boy! Let the ladies guess.

The Moonfish change shape into a lobster

Where's the butter? They said giving us a hint

Oh I know this I cried

Oh-oh-oh! It's on the tip of my tongue.

dory yelled

Marlin Coughed Lobster.

Hey it was my turn I screeched.

Saw that.

The leader said

What? Marlin asked sounding as if he had done nothing, the same tone I haveused with my parents and sister many times.

Don't pertend you are innocent I glared at the clownfish.

The Moonfish then transform into an octopus

Lots of legs, lives in the ocean. The leader said.

quick dory say the awnser I yelled quickly covering marlin's mouth with my fin

mph marlin protested.

Clam!

dory yelled

Close enough. Both myself and the moonfish leader said.

finally the group turned into a sailboat. Many ish mimicked cannons firing and one fsh pertended to Walk the plank. Oh, it's a whale of a tale, I'll tell you lad, a whale of a tale…

I clapped how did they.. uh on the other hand is better if I never know.

Wonderful I exclaimed happily bravo you are amazing!

Marlin now that I had removed my fin from his mouth gave me a glare and then yelled

Will somebody please give me directions?!

The school then turned into Marlin and then mimicked what he had just said.

Will somebody please give me directions?

Dory and I cracked up.

Now that is funny! I cracked up.

Marlin seethed appatrently he was not in any mood for this

I'm serious.

he snarled irratatedly.

Blah-blah-blah! Me-me-blah! Blah-blah-blah-blah-me-me-me!

Marlin glared finally deciding to give up Thank you.

He growled sarcasticly in an irritated tone. Marlin was really angry. I stopped laughing and frowned. Whats the matter with me. My friend is missing and and im laughing with dory instead of helping get dirrections. I'm so childish.

Dory and I saw marlin start to leave .

Dory I started in a worrird tone.

Oh dear. Dory muttered

Hurry I said we can stop him.

Dory smiled at me then we called Hey, hey come back!

Marlin wait!

hey , what's the matter? Can't you take a little joke I asked. Cause I'm sorry that i…

What's the matter? While they're doing their silly little impressions, I am miles from home, with a fish that can't even remember her own name and a younger fish who is too imature to be left on her own. Marlin said angrily expressing his frustration .

Boy, I bet that's frustrating.

dory said

I do act childishly I admitted but only ocr in a while.

Yeah. Meanwhile, my son is out there…

Your son Chico? Dory asked

Nemo.

Me and marlin said

Right. Got it. Dory said.

Nodding

… But it doesn't matter, 'cause no fish in this entire ocean is gonna help me.

marlin fumed.

well we are helping you

I said

Dory nodded Wait right here.

we swam towards the Moonfish Marlin turns watching. What are they gonna do he mumbled

Hey, guys. Dory said getting the fish's attention.

What, is he bothering you again? The leader of the fish angrily growled.

No, no, he's a good guy. Go easy on him he's lost his son, Fabio.

dory said

it's Nemo! I whispered. And my friend sandra is missing and we really must find them I added addressing the moonfish.

have Any of you heard of P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?

dory asked

please could you help us I asked pleadingly. We need dirrections to get there

Sydney? Oh sure. Ted here's got relatives in Sydney. Don't you, Ted? The leader said as the group mimicked the Sydney opera house.

Sure do.

ted said

Hey!They know Sydney dory called.

Marlin Gasped they did it he thought he quickly caught upm with us.

You wouldn't know how to get there, would you? I asked

What you wanna do is follow the E.A.C., that's the East Australian Current. At this they mimed the current we were to use. Big current, can't miss it. It's in… That direction. With that they formed a big arrow pointing us on our way. And then you gotta follow that for about, I don't know. What do you guys think? About three leagues?

at that the Moonfish mumble to themselves

And that little baby's gonna put you right past Sydney. The leader said.

at that the moonfish use their boddies to create a highlighting effect around the arrow.

TA-DAA!

They chorused

Great! That's great! Marlin hugged us Guys, you did it.

I smiled girl power marlin. I guess we ha girls have a certain charm.

and besides we are just helping along.i said

dory nodded

yep just your lil partner helping along thats me.

Well, listen fellas, thank you. Marlin said cheerfuly.

Don't mention it. The moonfish mime Marlinthis they made him smile.

Just loosen up. Okay, buddy?

Dory and I giggled

Oh, you guys. You really nailed him. Bye.

suddenly the moonfish moved in front of me and dory. Oh, hey girls one more thing.

yes dory said

What is it? I asked

The moonfish mimicked a trench.

When you get to this trench, swim through it, not over it..

Trench, through it, not over it. I'll remember.

Dory said waving we both saw marlin way ahead of us Hey, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, wait up, /marlin stop . Hold on. Wait!

We both yelled

Wait-wait! I got, I gotta tell you something… dory began

I gasped oh my…

Dory turned to see what we saw

Whoa. Dory said in awe

I whistled

Nice trench.

I cometed

Dory then shouted Hello! Her voice echoed throughout the trench.

Cool I said let me try

Clearing my throat

I whistled the mockingjay tune.

The tune echoed back.

I smiled awesome!

I then turned to the others

Lets go guys I said Onward to Sydney! I said taking dory's fin

marlin seized us and pulled us back

no. Bad trench! Bad trench! Come on, we're gonna swim over this thing.

marlin scolded starting to swim over the trench

but dory shook her head. she was trying to remember the warning we had heard earlier

Whoa, whoa, partner. Little red flag goin' up.

Somethin's telling me we should swim 'through' it, 'not' over it.

Yeah I said I think we should go through the trench

Marlin stared ut us in shock Are you both even looking at this.. It's got death written all over it!

I'm sorry, but I really, really, really think we should swim through.

dory argued

yEah and

besides going through will be safer.

I said

Not to mention quicker

Marlin looked annoyed And I'm really, really done talking about this. Over we go

Come on I pleaded trust us on this

Marlin snorted Trust you?

Yes, trust. It's what friends do.

dory said

exactly I said. Besides youre outvoted marlin. I sneered

we waited for an awnser

pleae marlin I said. Dory and I wouldn't lie about…

Suddenly Marlin Gasps Look! Something shiny!

Dory Looked around interestedly something shinny Where?

Marlin pretended to groan Oh, it just swam over the trench. Come on, we'll follow it.

Dory: Okay. Dory chirped following marlin

Dory no stop there ain't… aww kelp I growled

Hey wait for me! I screamed as I darted after them.

As we reached the top marlin looked satisfied when we saw.. nothing but clear ocean.

Boy, sure is clear up here. Dory cometed

Yup and looka at that there s the current we should be there in no time.

Suddenly dory saw something. Aww hey little guy

You wanted to go through the trench marlin said with a laugh

I shall call himsquishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy dory said Come here squishy come here little squishy

Dory started to baby talk to the little creature reaching toward the tiny Jellyfish who was trying to get away from her

Her fin was just mere inches from the creature's tentacles finally annoyed with her the jellyfish stung her fin!

Dory yelped in pain jumping back Oww!

I gasped marlin I yelled

Marlin turned around, when he saw the jelly he gasped

Girls get away from that

That's a Jellyfish!

marlin yelled

Dory was upset that squishy hurt her she bagan to scold the thing Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!

Marlin dory's hurt I yelled. I tried to usher it away but quickly dodged befor it stung me missed me I taunted

Don't antagonize it marlin scolded he then tried to shoo squishy away

Shoo! Shoo, shoo! Get away! He yelled flicking away the nasty little bugger with his tail. he approached us. Come here, let me seeit he told dory

Don't worry I said im a ok sir I saluted.

Dory whimpered no Don't touch it! Don't touch it!

I'm not gonna touch it. I just wanna look. Marlin said reasurringly he then proceeded to Examines the wound)

Dory, realizing sometng pouted Heeey. How come it didn't sting you guys she complained

It tried to I said but I ducked..

I was stung marlin said but It's just thatmarlin took her fin causing dory to cry out in pain

Hold still. He ordered dory froze

I live in this anemone and I'm, I'm, I'm used to these kind of stings. Seeing dory had pulled away from his grasp and was gently touching her fin herself pulled her back Come here.

Dory whimpers in pain, I examined it hmmm doesn't seem too serious marlin I said. I suddenly had a funny feeling that we were being surrounded so I turned around

like she said You're gonna be fine. But now we know, don't we?

yeah dory said nodding

I gulped there were…. Ulp marlin I said scared

… We don't wanna touch these again. Marlin continued. Dory shok her head.

Let's be thankful this time it was just a little one.

Marlin I screeched

Startled marlin's eyes drifted upward and he and dory gasped in shock.

Our eyes grew wide at the sight before us. Marlin and dory yelped and hugged each other tightly.

Marlin let go of dory. Don't move her ordered

Dory and I gulped hard.

The swarm of jellies reminded me of pictures of a wedding tent. It was soo beautiful, but deadly. I frowned. While these weren't box jellies I didnnt feel any better. And I still wanted to….

I suddenly remembered seeing these kind of fish online what are they called again those jelly fish were called the Chrysaora quinquecirrha jellyfish , aka: East Coast sea nettle. I gulped. Marlin please tell me we aren't trapped

Marlinlooked around panickly This is bad, girls.

I was about to scream at marlin that going over the trench was a bad idea when

suddenly dory exclaimed hey watch this.

To our surprise she was bouncing on the bell of the jellyfish.

Boing! Boing!

Dory! We swam to her.

marlin attempt to pull Dory away from the Jellyfish, but she just darted off dodging marlin and continued to bounce along the jellyfish , carefree.

You can't catch me!

I then began jumping. Call it childish impulses. it was… fun! Wheee I squeeled

Dory! Aaliyah Don't bounce on the tops! They will… he froze as he relized something Not sting you.

The tops won't sting us! That's it!

Two in a row, beat that.

dory squeeled

This is fun is exclaimed. I haven't bounced since I was a kid.

girls! All right, listen to me. I have an idea.

a game

A game? Dory and I exclaimed interestedly

Marlin nodded

Yes.

Aah! I love games! Dory squeeled rexcitedly

Who doesn't I asked happily

Pick me dory said raising her fin

I want in too I said

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease I said bouncing even quicker

All right Here's the game: Whoever hops the fastest out the jellyfish, wins.

okay/ sounds like fun

Dory and I said still bouncing.

Rules, rules, rules! Marlin exclaimed quickly.

Okay! We both said.

You can't touch the tentacles, only the tops.

Something about tentacles, got it. On your mark, get set, go! With that we zoomed off

W-wait! Wait! Not something about them, it's all about them! Wait!

But we couldn't wait She just zoomed through the jellyfish swarm, At least we were trying to not break the rules

Weee! Dory and I squeeled

marlin however was trying to catch up to us Alexandra, Dory, wait !

dory yelled Gotta go faster if you wanna win!

hurry up slowpoke I teased

Dory! Sandy stop marlin pl;eaded

Pingball effect I shouted as me and dory

Shouting 'boing' repeatedly Marlin: (Shouts) Wait a minute—Whoa! (Dodges a Jellyfish) Guys!

ok We're cheating death now. That's what we're doin', but we're havin' fun at the same time.

You can do this Marlin be careful!

I warned

Yeah, careful I don't make you cry when I win! Dory yells as she Zooms ahead)

Oh, I don't think so! Marlin Shouts, with enthusiasm as he dated after us.

Together, we bounced along the Jellyfish heads swimming faster and faster as we neared outr escape.

Not bad for an old fraidy fish I smirked but face it we are younger than you so we have an advantage.

Yeah . You can't fight evolution; I was built for speed.

dory said

Marlin smirked The question is, girls, are you hungry?

Dory looked surprised huh.. Hungry?

no I said

Yeah, 'cause you're about to eat my bubbles!

and with that Marlin swam far ahead of us dodging Jellyfish everywhere he went.

dory look out i screamed

too late she had swam right into the tentacles

zzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaap!

dory screamed in pain then webt limp

dory hangg on i yelled i tried to pull her free but had no luckk

i accidently touched the tentacle and yelped pulling baxck my fin

damn it i cursed inder my breath,

dory

dory dory

Aaliyah

where are you

that was marlin

marlin hellllllp i yelled

Marlin looked and gasped

marlin help me dory's stuck i cant get her out i yelled

suddenly he moved forward

Marlin I gasped as marlin grabbed dory hauling her out yelling in pain

I followed but we sooncame across a problem.

Where's the exit I screamed. We we're trapped.

we heard a groan

it was dory her eyes weakly opened

dory I asked can you hear us. Hang on were gonna get you out.

Dory was trying to stay awake, but she obviously had no strength it was clear she took a lot of stings

Oh dory I moaned why wasn't i stung instead of you.

Dory groaned weakly Am I disqualified?

No, you're doing fine! You're, you're actually winning! Marlin said in assurance

Yeah I said we are way behind you dory. I said

We kept looking around trying to find the way out.

But you gotta stay awake. Uh, where does P. Sherman live?

marlin said trying to kep dory awake.

P… Sherman… Wallaby Way… Sydney…

dory recited a bit of the address weakly.

I gasped there it was the way out!

I pointed There's the exit! We can make but its gonna be close

Marlin took a deep breath and we both took off.

as we swam we felt sting after sting. The stings burned. As I got stung I felt tired no Alexandra stay awake .

staying awake was now a struggle

Oww! Ow! Stay awake! Stay awake! Ow!

Cmon Aaliyah owch it s not nap time. keep... going

sandra!

Stay awake! Stay—Awake! Marlin yelled as

A Jellyfish floated above us trying to block our path.

Too late to stop I screamed

We went right through the tentacles,the pain was overweling. We spun about panting I groaned in pain

Marlin finalyy lost his grip on Dory, who started to sink it was a matter of time before wwe all sank to the floor

who knows how far down the fllor was

I reached weakly to her "Dory…"

P… Sherman…

dory said weakly

Come .. on. I moaned. My eyes lowered

Awake…

42 Wallaby Way…

Marin and dory's voices were getting fainter

Marlin was still struggling to stay awake before he blacked out he saw a faint shadow start to grow above him. The shadow was coming for us, but we were tired and lacked energy and strength to try to swim awayFinnally marlin passed out

Awake… Wake up… Nemo…

Help… us..I moaned im sorry dory and marlin, im sorry… san... dra...

Everything went black

sandra

I smiled nemo had been getting swim lessons from gill and was starting to swim better.

I frowned when I saw nemo. He was stareing towards the Sydney harbor I swam to him

" I miss them too kiddo." I said tears forming in my eyes. If sandy was here she'd know how to cheer me up/

Gill approached us and broke the silence.

You miss your family don't you guys.

Yeah.

nemo moaned

24/7 I sighed

Well, you're lucky to have someone out there who's lookin' for you.

gill said

He's not looking for me; he's scared of the ocean.

nemo said

I sighed . remembereing the argument that Nemo had with his father before being captured. I sighed at least Aaliyah might I mumbled. I was depressed I couldn't even think right

Gill felt bad for wanting to hurt us he turned to peach.

Peach, any movement.

He's had at least four cups of coffee, it's gotta be soon.

peach said.

Keep on him.

gill said

Nemo's looked at Gill and saw his scars which were planted on the right side of Gill's frame, his one fin was torn . he had never really seen a fish who looked like this

Gill turned an to nemo who looked away

I sighed. Gill did the scars.. hurt

My first escape,I landed on dental tools. I was aimin' for the toilet.

Toilet? Nemo asked curiously

All drains lead to the ocean kids gill said

I turned to nemo gill is correct any drain will eventually lead to the ocean. Though it is a journey I said

wow nemo said how many times have you tried to escape?

Aah, I've lost count.

gill said.

listen guys Fish aren't meant to be in a box, It does things to 'ya.

we noticed bubble near the chest waiting..

bubbles burst from the chest

Bubbles! Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles-

bubbles cheered

the chest closed and the bubbles were gone resulting in Bubbles resuming his watch to see if the chest would open again.

Poor bubbles I thought. Gill is right , no animal is ment to be locked away, even if they are pets. . besides I cant be kept in a tank im a girl in a fish's body. The sooner we escape the better I said.

peach suddenly screeched

Potty break! Potty break! He just grabbed the Reader's Digest! We have 4.2 minutes.

That's your cue, Sharkbait.

gill said

lets do it I said. Ok gill we're ready tell us what to do.

As Nemo stared nervously toward the mechanism, Gill gave some finally pep talk /advice for the young Clown Fish.

Okay, you gotta be quick. Once you get in, you swim down to the bottom of the chamber and I'll talk you through the rest.

Okay.

nemo said nervously

And remember if it gets too scary yell and we'll pull you out and I'll take over

I said

Go on, it'll be a piece of kelp.

Gill reassured.

nemo took a deep breath and emerged his head through the water. He saw the wheel where most of the clean water was filtered out, that was the onlyb entrance into the machine itself other than the tube which was too tough to use . Nemo dived out of the water and wiggled his way inside the machine. From in the tank we could see Nemo's silhouette in the filter.

He's in I yelled the plan's going good so far.

Nicely done! Can you hear me?

gill called

Yeah!

nemo said

Here comes the pebble.

Gill lifts a pebble with his mouth. and spat the pebble into the filter .Nemo caught it with his good fin.

Now, do you see a small opening? He asked

nemo nodded Uh-huh.

Okay, inside it you'll see a rotating fan. Very carefully, wedge that pebble into the fan to stop it turning. Gill said

Nemo approached the rapidly moving fan with the pebble grasped in his fin. Doing as he was told, he carefully edged the pebble toward the fan. But the fan made a grinding sound as the stone touched it startling nemo who pulled himself back with fright.

Nemo! Are you ok? I anxiously said.

I can't do it!

nemo said afraid.

Gill, this isn't a good idea.

peach said.

I volunteer to take his place I said. I can tke his place he doesn't have to do this to prove himself. I said worried about nemo.

He'll be reassured he turned To Nemo Try again.

And be careful I called. That fan can hurt you if you are not careful

Okay.

nemo nervously said.

Although scared about the fan, Nemo placed the pebble just inches away from the fan. He gently Pushed the pebble gently with his good finvery slowly.

That's it, Sharkbait. Nice and steady.

gill coached

CLICK!

The pebble went in and the fan stopped working

I got it! I got it!

nemo called excitedly

I cheered as the other occupants

He did it!

bloat said

gurgle wiped his forehead Whew!

Now, swim up the tube so we can go home!

gill said

Nodding, Nemo squeezed his way out through the fan and made his way up the tube to rejoin us . Unbeknownst to Nemo, the fan started to shift and the pebble started to loosen from its position. the tube was a tight squeeze , but nemo pushed onward

He's almost out bubbles cheered

Get ready to pull gill said

Wait I said whats that sound it sounds like… uh ohh.. I murmured

Suddenly, the fan pushed the pebble out of its path causing the filter to restart. The strong current pushed nemo back toward the fan

Oh no! Gill! Sandy

I screamed NEMO!

gill the pebble it came our

get him out of there, now!

Help him!

bubbles agreed

Oh no!

peach yelled falling from the glass

Gill grabbed A long sea vine with some leaves attached to it. They grabbed onto the vine, we pushed the vine as far as we could get it up the tube,

Don't panick we'll get you out I said

Nemo pressed his body along the sides of the tube trying to slow down. But despite that he found himself near the edge of the spinning fan,

Help me ! nemo screamed

Sharkbait! Grab hold of this!

gill yelled

Nemo, seeing the vine lunged to the plant grabbling the leaf with his teeth but it broke off and again Nemo found himself trying not to slide into the fan watching the leaf get shredded to bits.

No! No!

he panicked

Feed me more!

gill ordered

That's it gurgle yelled

Grab it nemo I yelled you can do it it's the only way to survive.

After a brief struggle Nemo finnaly grabed onto the end of the vine with his teeth.

I got it!

nemo said

Pull me and gill yelled

we all pulled the vine finally nemo came out we fell into a pile, spreading pebbles everywhere. We were in a pile. Gill came out panting

Peach panting looked at gill. Gill, don't make him go back in there.

Gill then realized that not only another one of his plans has failed. But he put a very special friend, a child he was in charge of in danger for a goal that was his aloneme and nemo were his responsibility. And because of his selfish desires nemo almost got killed trying to help him . Gill knew that there was no way he could take back what he didhe had gone went too far.

No… We're done…

Gill swam to his hideout in shame,

As Nemo continued to whimper I hugged nemo gently

Shh its ok nemo you're safe now. Shhh.

I frowned. Would the plan had worked if a different pebble was used and if I had jammed the filter. I knew I should had gone in the filter.


	5. turtles and success

i tried not to give you scars doryfan2002

enjoy

Aaliyah pov

Ohhhh

I moan in pain man what happened

I looked down and saw I was on a turtle

Huh where am I I looked beide me and saw dory starting to wake up on a turtles shell

Dory

Huh ooh where are we

We heard a voice shout hey the little blues are awake

We looked up and saw that it was none other than crush himself.

I then remembered. The jellies

So to make this absolutely quick dory and I told all we remembered

And we found out thayt while dory only hadc scars I had blisters and believe me they were terrible.

We saw marlin unconscious I told dory that marlin would be just fine

The younger turtles invited us to a game which we accepted

I smiled at dory .

A game would help us to kill the time.

shhhhhhh guys silence i ordered she's coming

She looked about for a while then saw me and our playmates

There you are! Catch me if you can! Ha ha!

You found us I cheered as we chased her laughing

We laugh making our way to marlin. I had just been tickled in a tickle war

We saw marlin and dory's eyes lit up.

Hey! Look, everybody!

I know that dude. It's the Jellyman.

Squirt said

Marlin chuckled

A bit

I smirked time for revenge

Well, come on ,lets jump on him.

Turtle pile! The kids and I yelled

MARLIN looked horrified

W-w-wai-wait-

He stammered

I giggled. Gotcha marlin

The kids then started to ask a bunch of questions while marlin started to try to get away from the pile.

One at a time! Marlin pleaded

I decided to end the fun

Ok kids back up and let him breathe

Are U ok mar. sorry about that. I rubbed my sting a bit.

I told everyone here what happened

I was a little vague on the details.

Dory said.

So where are you going?

Squirt asked

Well you see I said my friend sandra along with marlin's son nemo were taken from us

Everyone gasped in shock.

What happened?

Dory asked

I don't wanna talk about it.

Marlin sadly said

Dory and I looked at him

Go ahead marlin. I said talking about it can help

Well, okay. I live on this reef, a long long way from here.

And my son, Nemo, see he was mad at me. As was sandraand maybe they wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been

so tough on them, I don't know. Anyway, they swam out in the open water to this boat and when

they was out there, these divers appeared and sandy and I tried to stop them but the boat was too fast.

So we swam out in the ocean to follow them...

sandra

Its been two days nemo and I were depressed so I thought speaking with gill would help us feel better

Gill? Gill?

Gill. You there

Not even looking up gill responded

Hey, Sharkbait, and sandy .

I'm sorry I couldn't stop the-

GILL cuts us off

No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so ready to get out, so ready to taste that

ocean. I was willing to put you in harm's way to get there. Skye is correct Nothing should be worth that.

I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your father, and sister kids.

I touched his fin smiling lightly meaning I forgive you

Suddenly we heard a

Thud!

The dentist opened the window then seeing no one walked off muttering darn kids.

Hey psst psst !

Where's sandra and Nemo? I gotta speak with them.

What? What is it?

Whats up?

Your dad and friend have been fighting the entire ocean looking for you.

Nigel said

My father? Really? With …

With my Aaliyah

I ask

It's my dad! He took on a shark!

Omg! I must be dreaming

I heard they took on three.

You see, kids, after you were taken by diver Dan over there, your dad and friend followed the boat

You two were on like a maniac.

tHey're swimming and swimming and s giving it all they've got and then three gigantic

sharks capture them and they blows them up! And then dives thousands of feet and gets chased

by a monster with huge teeth! tHey tie this demon to a rock and what do they get for a

reward? They gets to battle an entire jellyfish forest! And now they're riding with a bunch

of sea turtles on the East Australian Current and the word is they are headed this way right

now, to Sydney!

After hearing the tale nemo and I made up our minds we both would stop the fan and escape!

This time I helped nemo pick ther best pebble to use.

I jumped after nemo

Nemo and I looked at the filter

If your dad can accomplish what we just heard then so shall we. Let's do this!

Can you hear me, Sharkbait!? Nemo! sandra ! Can you hear me!?

I smiled

Yeah, we can hear you.

Everyone was thrilled to see us

Sharkbait, skye girl you did it!

That took guts, kids

Hwe turned to the gang

All right, gang. We have less than 48 hours before Darla gets here. This tank'll get

plenty dirty in that time but we have to help it along any way we can. Jacques!

No cleaning.

Everybody else, be as gross as possible. Think dirty thoughts. We're gonna make this tank

so filthy, the dentist'll have to clean it.


	6. we made it

Aaliyah pov

All right, we're here, dudes! Get ready! Your exit's comin' up, man!

MARLIN looked around

Where!? I don't see it!

Right there! I see it! I see it!

Dory shouted pointing

I see it too I said

You mean the swirling vortex of terror!?

Marlin asked

That's it, dude!

Of course it is.

Marlin said

(I wonder why its called that).

I thought

Okay, first: find your exit buddy!

i hug dory while marlin gets hugged tightly by dory

Do you have your exit buddy?

DORY shouted

Yes!

Marlin struggled trying to escape dory's grasp.

Okay, Squirt here will now give you a rundown of proper exiting technique!

SQUIRT shows up and begans speaking.

Good afternoon, we're gonna have a great jump today! Okay, crank a hard cutback as you hit

the wall! There's a screaming bottom turn, so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it and

punch it!

Apparently marlin does not understasn what squirt hs just said.

It's like he's trying to speak to me, I know it! You know, you're really cute! But I don't

know what you're saying! Say the first thing again!

Okay, Jellyman! Go, go, go, go, go, go!

Squirt then pushes us off crush's shell

Aaaaaaaaaah! Weeeeeeeeeeee! Whoooooooooooaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Woohoooo!

Whoooooaaa! We rode the exit current screaming and laughing

Whoooo!

Then after a while we came to a stop laughing

I whooped

Yeah whoo! That was a cool ride!

MARLIN laughed

Ha ha ha ha! That was..fun! Ha ha! I actually enjoyed that!

Hey look turtles dory exclaimed happily

Crush then tld us to turn around and head strait to Sydney

Nemo he would had loved this I smiled

Oh yes crush how old arw you marlin yelled

150 AND STILL young rock on

Ive gotta remember that

Wow dory breathed

We going in there

It was musty looking marlin said calmy yep

Were gona just swim strait

Hours later we got lost

After calming marlin by taking deep breaths dory then decided to ask for directions

No ones here marlin snapped

I see someone there I pointed

Lets ask him hey secuse

Ok ow its my turn marlin said

It's a fish who we know not and it could injest us and spit out our remains

What is it with men and asking for directions?

Dory asked

He's so untrusting I mutter

MARLIN

Look, I don't wanna play the gender card right now. You wanna play a card? Let's play the

'Let's Not Die' card.

i smile at marlin

You wanna get to Sydney don't you

Of course, I do.

He snaped

Well then, how are we gonna do that unless we give it a shot and hope for the best? Hmmm?

Hmmmm!? Come on, trust us on this.

dory said

Seeing marlin look at the scars and my blister he looked upset

Plz trust us.

i said

All right.

We then proceeded to ask for dirrectiond

come on lil fella come on dory coaxed

Dory, I'm a little fella. I don't think that's a little fella.

The silout is actually a whale.

Oh. Oh, oh, big fella. Big fe-whale. Okay. Maybe he only speaks whale.

MOOOOO-WEEEEEEE-NEEEEED...

i smile widely.

marlin looked nervously

Uh, Dory..what're you doing?

TOOOOOOO-FIIIIIIND...

What're you doing?

HIS-SOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Are you sure you speak whale?

of course she does i exclaimed

I wanna join in ok um ahem

CAN-YOOOOOOOUUU-GIIIIIIIIIVE-USSSS-DIRECTIOOOOOOOONS-TOOOOOOOOO...

Aaliyah ! Heaven knows what you're saying! See, he's swimming away.

COOOME-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! dory said in whale

He's not coming back. You offended him.

Maybe a different dialect.

Dory said as she tried MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA..!

i smile i actually likes whale talk

Dory. Dory, this is not whale. You're speaking like..upset stomach.

i retorted

That sounds nothing like an upset tummy

youre just jealous

Maybe I should try humpback.

i noded

Yeah dory

do it do it

No, don't try humpback.

mr part pooper said

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!

Okay, you actually sound sick.

marlin deadpanned

Maybe louder, huh? RAAAH! RAAAAH!

i backs away alarmed

whoah!

MARLIN glares at dory

Don't do that! He orders

DORY covers her mouth embarressed

Too much orca. Didn't it sound a little orca-ish?

i frown

I don't realy know what an orca sounds like

Probably yeah

It doesn't sound orca! It sounds like nothing I've ever heard!

DORY ignoring marlin finally continues making whale sounds

MOOOO..MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MARLIN sighed giving up

It's just as well, he might be hungry.

Marlin not everyone wants to eat you haven't you learned that yet i growl

Don't worry. Whales don't eat clownfish, they eat krill.

i nod

Yeah and Besides how'd the whale even eat us? He doesn't even have teeth!

Swim away!

Oh, look. Krill.

dory yell

yea.. wait where theres krill there is,..

Uh ohh

Marlin had a weird feeling and turned around to see the whale was behind us!

MARLIN turns around and gasps

Move, Dory! Move! aaliyah! Mooooove

I'm moving I'm moving i yellyelled

we struggle against the sweeping water

i gruntd the current its... too... strooong.

DORY struggles against the current

Aah-aaah!

I was knocked against marlin

Sorry I yelled

We were swepy inside the mouth

We screamed

Aaaaaaaaaah!

sandra

Meanwhile nemo and i were having a better day

The dentist had just noticed the state of the tank and said hed have to fix it before darla arrived

Gill chuckled

Heh heh you hear that guys

Nemo and i swam out all covered in gunk that luckily washesd off

Yay! He's gonna clean the tank! He's gonna clean the tank! We're gonna be clean!

nemo yells

i joined in

Yay! We're getting outta here. We'll be free i hugged nemo and chanted

Were getting outta here getting outta here

Are you two ready to see your dad and friend

?

Uh-huh.

I am so ready i announced

Of course you are. Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if they's out there in the harbor

waitin' for you right now.

NEMO smiles

Yeah.

Aaliyah

Back inside the whale i was ridding the current with dory while

MARLIN

Was bashing against baileen

Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Ooof!

Ha~~haaa~~haaaaaaah! Whooo!

Whoa whooo

Surfs up

MARLIN tries again

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

dory floats upside down i giggle wheee

Here comes a big one-whooooooo! Come on, you gotta try this!

MARLIN lost it completly

Would you just stop it!?

DORy turned rightside up

Why? What's wrong?

We're in a whale! Don't you get it!?

A whale?

dory echoes

MARLIN roars at us making us cower

A whale! 'Cause yo both had to ask for help! And now we're stuck here!

DORY and i look in awe

Wow. A whale. You know I speak whale.

Me too I said

No, you're insane! You can't speak whale! I have to get out! I have to find my son!

I have to tell him how old sea turtles are! As he spoke he bashed against the baillen even harder until full of despair Sinks down sobbing

DORY and i continued spinning in the current

Woo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hoo!

Dory and i see marlin is absent and look down seeing him on the tounge

Hey. You okay?

Marlin?

i feel guilty

and we both swim down

There, there. It's all right. It'll be okay.

No. No, it won't.

Sure it will, you'll see.

It'll be okay in the end everything will turn out just fine. i promise i said

No. I promised him I'd never let anything happen to him.

DORY frowns

Huh. That's a funny thing to promise.

What?

Well, you can't never let anything happen to him. Then nothing would ever happen to him.

Not much fun for little Harpo.

i nod

She's right. You know.

That kind of like sounds dull to me.

Just then the tounge moved

What's going on? marlin asks

I don't know. I'll ask him. dory said MMMWWHAAAAAAAAA! HUUUWHAAAAAAAAA..

Dory. Dory.

Dory

..AAAAAAAAAAT'SSS-GOOIIIIIIING..

Dory.

..OOOOOOOOONNN?

The Wail makes a loud noise

It is so loud that everyone has to cring and cover their ears

AHHHHHHHHH1 My ears! Too loud ow

i shriek

we remove our fins from our ears i wince gah i hate loud sounds

I think he says we've stopped.

Of course, we've stopped. Just stop trying to speak whale, you're gonna make things worse.

[ ] What is that noise? we look ariund and marlin moans Oh no. Look what you did. The water's going down!

It's-it's-it's going down!

The water is indeed draining sandy knows that no water wll give fish trouble breathing n a mater of moments.

DORY looks around

Really? You sure about that?

Look, it's already half-empty!

DORY looks about

Hmm..I'd say it's half full.

Stop that! It's half-empty!

It both the sam thing guys

i sigh

Once more whale groans causing everyone to cover their ears

Again! Oh I wish I had earmuffs argh!

i wail

Okay, that one was a little tougher. He either said we should go to the back of the throat

or he wants a root beer float.

dory said after a moment

Of course he wants us to go there! That's eating us! Rubbing body on the whale's tounge he yells

How do I taste, Moby!? Huh!?

Do I taste good!? me and dory make an ick face

Marlin turns at us You two tell him I'm not interested in being lunch!

we nod ok

Okay. HEEEEEEEEE-

MARLIN slaps his fins over our mouth to silence us he ignores our shocked look

Stop talking to him—

Suddenly the tounge raises upward causing the three fish to tumble downwards

Fortunately they grab on the taste buds

i felt a lil funny about doing so.

MARLIN yells

What is going on!?

I'll check! WHAAAAAAA-!

MARLIN had had it

No! No more whale! You can't speak whale!

Yes I / she can! we shout

MARLIN

No, you can't! You think you could do these things but you can't, Nemo!

And you youre too imature sandra you are not responsible enough

I'm Aaliyah marlin remember and thats dory. thats why they said thes thing to you remember? s

we glance down as the whale speaks.

Okay.

we both Lets go

Dory! he lets go and

Grabs her fin

But grabs a bud just as he falls

i quickly grab on dory's tail i doidnt want to loose her although i was ending up putting more weight.

He says it's time to let go! Everything's gonna be all right!

dory said

How do you know!? How do you know something bad isn't gonna happen!?

I don't!

i yell

We just trust that it will. Think positive for once

Marlin lets go and everyone falls then the whale shoots them out in a geizer of waterr

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

When the water leaves we look down and screams as wefall.

splash we were in the water marlin after

Looking around laughs hugging us.

Ha ha ha! We're alive!

that wasn't so bad i said

we surfaced dory then read the boat

Look! Sy-d-ney..Sydney! Uh, Sydney! Sydney again!

We made it to Sydney, Australia!

MARLIN

marlin was over joyed

You were right, girls! We made it! We're gonna find my son!

MARLIN addressed the whale as it left

THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU-SIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

DORY look surprised

Wow. I wish I could speak whale.

Its easy to learn dory.

I smile

Okay. All we gotta do is find the boat that took him.

dorty and i smile

Right!

Come on, Dory and aaliyah . We can do this!


	7. success and a new home

sandra

Sky

Aw man we were so close

suddenly we hear nemo cry out

Help me

Everyone turns around and sees nemo in the net gill and I swim into it

Swim down gill orders everyone got into it.

It works the net falls into the water

Small good it does the dentist gets nemo into a bag

Roll out the window I'll catch up.

Nemo gets caught before he gets out

And the dentist puts him in a bowl

Gill sandy don't let me go belly up

Don't worry nemo we won't let you go belly up I promise

i yell

You are gnna be ok

just then darla appeared

Were dead!

i yelled

Aaliyah pov

It was morning

we hsad been up all night dory and i were dead tired while marlin was not tired i had dark rings under my eyes

DORY looked around tiredly

All right, do any of these boats look familiar to you? she starts to nod off before starting to sink.

i yawn verry quietly before my eyes close

No, but the boat has to be here somewhere! Come on, , we're gonna find it.

i woke up quickly

huh! Uh right we are so very.. very close

argh wheres sugar when ya need it

DORY also wakes up

I'm totally excited. she yawns Are you excited? a huuuge yawn escapes the drowsy tang

Same yawn here.. can't wait to see.. sandraagain …

No yawn time to huge yawn rest…

MARLIN turns around to see us yawn hugely

Dory, wake up, Aaliyah wake up. Come on.

he gently taped us trying to wake us up

i saw something that made us both wake up.

DORY

gasps Duck!

MARLIN laughs

That's not a duck. It's a-pelican! relizing the danfer we scream

Whooooaaaaah!

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

i

Shrieks

before yellin dive dive

too late

The pelicsan scoops us up and tries to swallow us

We scream as we fall

Marlin managed in stopping his fall with us

lying against his back

marlin glares at the walls

We didn't come thus far to get eaten.

the wall spasms

woah hang on everyone we are going up

We made it back to the mouth

Grab the tounge

I ordered

we all did so

When the pelican opens his mouth the we saw see nigel and poor dory scream

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Not agaiiiin

Love a duck! nigel

Slaps geralds back

The three fish fly out

I gotta find my son Nemo!

NIGEL

[gasps Nemo? Hey, hey, hey! It's them ! Y'know the one we were talking about!

The one that's been fighting the whole ocean! Hey, I know where your son -huh?

Hey, wait! Come back! Stop!

, keep going! He's crazy!

i gasped weakly

Water need.. gasp .. water

I got something to tell 'ya!

Splat

Mine.

dory and i whimper

Whimpers

Okay, don't make any sudden moves. Hop inside my mouth if you want to live.

Hop in your mouth, huh? And how does that make me live?

Because I can take you to them

MARLIN

snnorted Sarcasticly

Yeah, right.

marlin.. gasps please wheeze.. water .. cant …. breeeathe dory moans

No. I know your son. He's orange, he's got a gimpy fin on one side.. accompanied by a young clownfish fully grown

That's Nemo!

marlin leaps excitedly

i yelp

Marlin don'tt aw barnacles

GULLS suddenly

Went crazy

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

DORY was ppulled by some

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

i was dodging the gulls beaks with marlin.

Helllllllllllllllllllp!

i wail

NIGEL scooped us all upthem up

Fasten your seatbelts!

he Scops water

i was releived

Oh yes gasps thank youy sir!

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

DORY and i looked out and whooped

Whoooooo! Woohooooo!

wheeee

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

DORY laughs happily

Ha-haaaa! Ha ha ha ha!

i smiled this is fuuuun almost like a rollercoaster!

MARLIN didn't think so

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Marlin was not really having fun

NIGEL then yells

Everybody hold on!

dory and marlin yell

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

i was waiting for it

Haaaaaang oooooooonnnn!

Nigel cleared the gap while the sea rats hehe fail dang got stuk

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!

i couldn't resist

Now those are dumb birds

i Cracks up.

sandra pov

The dentist getsc the bag nemo is in to give darla but frowns

Poor little guy he muttered

Nemo is lying belly up

Sharkbaot gill tells in horror

Nemo then winks at us as the dentist

Starts to walk to the bathroom

Gill look he's ok he's playing dead so he can get out of here.

I gasp oh no not the trashcan nemo wake up I shout

gel arrives with us.

Where's nemo marlin anxiously said

There I gasp pointing

Nigel get in there marlin orders

I cud go en fer

Oh yes you can

Marlin whaa... Aaliyah exclaimed

ChArge

At seeing Nigel the darla screamed.

The dentist tried to grab Nigel but accidently drops nemo on a tray.

Dentist grand Nigel,

Gotcha

In despair marlin cries out nemooo!

,aND AND SHOVED HIM OUT

Out and Stay out

i groan

Nemo opened his eyes

Dady?

Darla grabbed the bag and started to shake it.

i gasps: oh no gill we gotta do something and quick.

Quick out of the tank gill ordered me

me and gill jumped out of the tank and began to slap darla's head

Darla in fear dropped the bag and it broke luckily nemo landed on the mirror

After slapping on the darla's head a few times we fell off onto the table.

Gill landed on on side of the mirror while sky landed with nemo

Sharkbait. sandy Tell your dad and friend ..I said..hi. Go get 'em. And with that he flopped himself on the opposite end of the mirror catapulting us into the went down with a yelp

The drAIN IS LIKE A WILD ROLLERCOASTER RIDE poor nemo and screams

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Daddy!

i reassured him we awere almost to the ocean

Whoa! Hang on !

Aaliyah

I'm so sorry. I truly am. nigel then flies away.

Marlin goes underwater dory and i follow

Dory wants to offer some comfort to her friend. Hey

Dory if it wasn't for you and Aaliyah and I wouldn't have mAde it here so thank you.

Marlin reaches for my fin

What where are we going?

Aaliyah It's over marlin sadly sighed

Nemo is gone...

i had to stoop him

Nobdont say that he's not gone I just know it.

Please dont go dory SaId .no one's ever been around me for this long before and if you leave... Dory chocked down a sob I just remember things when I'm with either of you because when I look at you I can feel it and I look at you and... I'm home she said in a chocked Voice

Please I don't want that to go away I don't want to forget

elsewhere

sandy and nemo shot out of the hole woah she yelled as a crab triebd to grab them she grabbed Nemo's fin' this way quick

They then began yelling

Dad!

Aaliyah!

Meanwhile sanme dy and dory still trying to keep marlinb from leaving

I'm sorry girls but I want to../

i then heard a sound shhh! Guys

Do you hear that

Marlin listen and sadly states sadly it sounds like

dad!

Aaliyah

Marlin!

Marlin looks and sees 2 orange fish swimming arouynd

Nemo? he Turns around ang gasps

nemo!

nemo hears his dad and yells

Daddy!

Marlin filled with joy raced with me and dory to the two clownfish

Nemo!

DaddY!

Alliyah! sandy yells happily

Sandra i yell gleefully we all hug

nemo oh nemo. Youre alive I don't believe it

i was laughing

I told you

Dory looked nervously you were dead I saw you and gasps here you are we found you you both aren't dead…

I was only faking it so I could get out nemo said.

sandy and nemo look sadly looks saddly

Marlin we were sorry we were wrong to talk back to you and disobey you

Nemo nods im sorry daddy I don't hate you.

Marlin hugs both of them

Nonono guys I'm so so sorry

i smiles well id say we all learned a thing or two from this journey

i smiles at everyone come on everyone lets go home. Dory you wanna come

With sure we can find a nice cave or two for us

Dory look shock can I

Marlin smiles come along dory

Dory squeels happily'

yaaay

i smile we can tell eachother what we did.

Now lets go home!

so we all made it home after a few days of swimming

nemo is able to go to school without his dad worrying

sandy and i smile knowing a year from now we will be having another adventure,

thanks for reading

finding dory will be done in a while

i just need to arrange what happens and i ned the script to look atv to help me thanks for understanding and don't worry i will update for the hollidays.

happy halloween all!


	8. finding dory begins

it has been a year since the serch for nemo Aaliyah and sandra had agged by one year. they were both happy with living with their new friends

when they had arived aaliyah had found a large coral cave she could share with dory,

while sandra would stay with the two clownfishes

by day they were a happy combined family, however at night things could be...  
we;ll i'll just tell you

on the night before their adventure began dory started talking in her  
sleep

Aaliyah was in a deep sleep.

zzzzz. klaus klaus the pinatas drooping

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

i need a ratchet wrench so i can fix it

dory would sometimes sleepswim which would result in the fish having to put her to bed, but not tonight.

bonk

owch dory yelled as she woke up.

Aaliyah woke with a snrt  
im up im up huh

oh

doy looked around

guys

when she saw them she saw they were dreaming in the anemone

dory exhaled hey guys...

zzzzzzzzzzzap the anemone zapped er painfully

the clownfish woke up

dory "it's not time to get up yet. You have to go back to bed

nemo yawned  
Remember the anemoney stings sandra moaned

before passing out.

"Alright, yeah, sorry," Dory said quickly, She smiled to herself. "Back to bed, back to bed," Dory cozied up under the coral dome next to her friend and closed her eyes with a slight yawn Her eyes opened seconds later. She swam out and straight for the anemone

"Hey Marlin?"ZZZZZAP!"Ow!""\ back to bed," Marlin scolded as he pushed her out of the anemone. "That was it, very simple!" "Bed; back to it!" and once more

"Hey, Marlin?" She began, when the 3 orange and white fish swam out."Aaaaaand - we're up," Marlin said, swimming ahead, "that's it. Ready to start the day."

"-And, we were looking for something…" Dory continued as the 5 of them reminisced the story of finding Nemo as they swam toward the school "Nemo,"  
marlin said

"Right," Dory assured. "I remember like it was yesterday… Of course, I don't really remember yesterday all that well…"

nemo giggled  
"Anyway," Marlin continued, "I would say, the scariest moment of the trip was the…four sharks.""Wait a minute," "I thought there were three sharks!" nemo said

"No, there were definitely four,"

"But last time you told it, there were three!" Nemo pointed out.  
"Son," Marlin began , "which one of us travelled across the entire ocean?"

"Nemo did," Dory piped in, earning a scream from Marlin.  
Dory quickly explained herself. "Obviously we had to cross the ocean to find him, so, y'know, he went first!"Nemo looked at Dory, then at his dad with a smile.  
Marlin couldn't argue."I guess that's true," the older clownfish said after some thought and a quiet laugh, "isn't it?"

sure is sandra said laughing

i really wished to have the script so i can be certain im getting what was said correct. anyways if you have any ideas i would appreciate them.

now before i can go on i need to write what happens because this was a hasty type. thak you for your patience and understanding.

well thats said

i'll try to update as soon as possible. ok


	9. a memory!

Well.

You made it. mr ray said

You almost missed the field trip.

dory got verry excited at the word

Ooo, I love field trips.

Where are we going?

I thought you told her.

I did tell her. marlin said before addressing dory

Uh, Dory.

Yeah. the tang asked

Mr. Ray has too many fish

to keep an eye on today.

Uh-huh.

would be best if today...

you weren't exactly...

with the class.

Oh. Why not? fory asked

You know, you have problems

remembering things sometimes. marlin said gently

That's the one thing

I can't remember, yeah. dory chuckled.

Okay. marlin said with a slight laugh

Sometimes it's not your fault,

but it can cause you to wonder.

And Mr. Ray doesn't really

have time to worry about...

Fish who wonders.

Sure. dory said

In another words, he doesn't

have enough help. marlin ended

Poor guy.

You know, he's so overworked. dory said

You asked

-I totally understand now.

Okay. Good. marlin was satisfied

-Mm-hm.

He wants me to be

the teacher's assistant. dory said to marlin's shock

Uh. No, not exactly.

-Well, I'm so honored.

I've never been a

teaching assistant before.

dont worry marlin sandra said we'll go with dory to make sure she is ok.

Mr. Ray, you got help. marlin said swimming away. dory sandra and Aaliyah swam to join mr ray.

Oh ho ho.

Okey-dokey!

Alright, kids.

Alright, kids. dory echoed

Today's the day.

Today's the day.

Field trip to the stingray migration.

Stingray migration.

Now, does anyone know

why we migrate? a student coughed

dory clapped her fins Come on, you got

to know this stuff.

mr. ray gave the class a hint

Migration is about going back to...

Bed! chickenfish said

Yes. dory yelled

ray said

No. dory sandra and Aaliyah echoed

The sand! another fish said

is about going home.

Home. the 3 fish said

Which is where you are from.

Where you are from.

Can someone tell me

where they are from.

I live by a giant rock.

yelled one

I live 3 coral caves

away from here.a fish said

My house is covered in hollard

Where did you grow up, girls

andra and aaliyah smiled far away from here

dory however looked nervous

Um.

I don't know.

My family.

Where are they?

she saw the class

Can I help you?

everyone giggled

I'm sorry. Did I forget again?

See, I suffer from...

Short-term memory loss.

everyone said

So how can you remember you have a

family if you have short-term memory loss? chickenfish aasked

Good question.

Good question. dory stated

See, I can remember somethings

because well, they make sense.

Like...

I have a family.

I-I know, because I... You know,

I must've come from somewhere, right?

Everyone has a family.

And I may not remember

their names and

what they look like.

And I may not even be able

to ever find them again. But...

What are we talking about?

nemo whispered Mommies and daddies.

Mommies and daddies, right. dory said

Why are we talking about

mommies and daddies?

Oh. Oh.

That class.

Oh oh.

Why me? Okay.

You guys seem

really young but...

Okay.

You see, kids.

When 2 fish love each other...

oh no not this talk sandra whispered before the two fish could say a thing mr ray cut in

And, we'll stop right there.

Climb aboard, explorers.

I feel a migration

song coming on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

Migration, migration, let's learn about migration.

It's nature's inspiration

to move around the sea.

Here's a scientific commerce...

dory had manahed to loose the group luckily aaliyah was with her

Where did everyone go?

By myself...

aaliyh pointed

Oh there they are and we're back.

What's minus 4 degrees

based on solar positioning.

mr ray landed

Oh, kids.

Stay away from the edge.

Okay. You hear that. the 3 older fish said

Okay.

Everybody stay back from the edge.

Come on. dory ushered them away

Okay, that's too far. sandra said

That's too far, come on.

Come on, get back over here.

Back this way. aaliyah said guiding the kids

aaand stop

Now, I need everyone to listen. mr ray said

Alright, listen up. dory echoed

When the rays pass through here,

The rays, they are going to pass through.

What do we have to be careful of?

Everybody has to be careful of what?

everyone yelled

The undertow.

That's right.

dory smiledThat's right.

The under... she frowned

The undertow.

dory are you ok aaliyah asked dory swam and saw the seagrass swaying gently something had been touched in that fuzzy memory of hers she didnt even hear mr ray talk.

Mr. Ray. So how do the stingrays

all know where to go? nemos voivce sounded so far away.

That's what an instinct is, Nemo.

Something deep inside you

that feels so familiar that

... you have to listen to it.

Like a song you've always known.

And I can hear mine now!

at that moment many rays came past singing everyone stared in awe

Our hearts know where to go.

Oh, we're going home.

To make our way back home.

Oh, we're going home.

Wow. dory breathed

cool sandra and aaliyah whispered

dory saw the seagrass bending and muttered

We, see the undertow.

And we say...

dory look out youre going to be pulled into the... sandra tred to warn dory but it was too late

dory got pulled in

AH!

Dory! sandra nemo and aaliyah screamed

aaliyah holard hang on dory im coming

qucickly sandra stopped her no dont your not strong enough youll get sucked in. eventually dory will come out

and sure enough seconds latter dory came out and floated unconsciousy to the bottom.

aaliyah raced to her dory dory

is she dead chickenfish said

no mr ray said which made every other kid moan

giver her space sandra scolded

The jewel of Morro Bay, weakly said

nemo and aaliyah with sandra echoed this and swam down to her

dory aaliyah asked touching her

Oh. I remembered something.

dory gasped and woke up

I remembered something.

I actually remembered something.

Something important.

Something important, what? marlin asked

What was it?

dory mosaned

I'm not sure anymore.

But I can still feel it, it's...

marlin looked at the teacher Alright.

Thank you, Mr. Ray.

dory muttered to herself

Try to remember better.

Don't be such a dory, Dory.

Uh. Oh!

what the 4 asked

What?

Did you remember?

dory groaned I don't remember.

It was something.

It was...

Oh, oh, oh.

It was something about... the...

nemo the asked The jewel of Morro Bay, California.

dory gasped and had a rush of memories

My family!

I remember my family!

They are out there somewhere.

I have to find them. dory swam off superfast when she turned around she was alone she began to get scared.

Guys, you got to help me.

Guys.

Guys, hello?

Guys, where are you?

-Hello?

Dory. her friends came into veiw

Ah. dory swam to them

Where did you go? she whimpered

-You were the one who go. marlin said

aaliyah patted dory trying to calm her down.

My parents.

I remembered them. dory gasped

What?

What did you remember? nemo and sandra asked

I remember them.

My mom, my dad!

I have a family! dory hugged marlin then relized something

Oh.

They don't know where I am.

Let's go. We have to go.

-Dory. No. marlin grabbed her tail and puled her back.

No!

This is crazy.

Where exactly are you

trying to go?

To the... To the... dory stammered a lil

gym of the... Baltic.

The jewel of Morro Bay, California. the three fish corrected her

-Yes! dory started to swim off.

No, Dory. California is all

the way across the ocean. marlin said blocking her

Then we better get going. aaliyah said come on.

-How come everytime

we're on the edge of this reef,

one of us is trying to leave?

For once, can't we

just enjoy the view. marlin said trying to didsuade them

How can you be talking about the view

when I remembered my family. dory angrily said

yeh sandra said angrily

No! No!

We've done our ocean travels.

That part of our lives is over.

The only reason to travel

in the first place, is so you

don't have to travel ever again.

marlin said but when dory turned around dory knocked him into the sand. Yeah, but I want to...

sandra and aaliyah cracked up

Dory, look... marlin began but dory interupted

Please.

All I know.

Is that I missed them.

I really, really missed them.

I didn't know what that felt like.

Do you know

what that feels like?

marlin sighs looking and sandra and nemo

Yes.

I know what that feels like.

dory continued while aaliyah patted her fin I don't want to forget this.

Somewhere out there

is my family.

Please, Marlin.

I can't find them on my own.

I'll forget.

Please help me find my family. guys

absolutely aaliyah said anyything for a friend

my schedule is empty sandra stated

Yeah, Dad.

You can get us all the way

across the ocean. Right? nemo said

No. marlin said

awww aaliyah moaned as the 4 looked sad

But I know a guy.

marlin said ooh i am goonna regret this marlin mummbled


	10. adventure begins

my computer is giving me a trouble

anyway enjoy nd durring the weak i'll update when i can. ok?

Aaliyahs pov

Righteous!

Righteous!

crush shouted

Sandra and nemo and I were on another turtle's sshell explaining what washappening

Marlin was on crush's shell

The current was wild it was much cooler then the eac

Marlin was clinging tightly to crush's shell.

Totally sick!

Totally sick! He yelled

I know.

Isn't it great?

crush said

No!

I'm going to be totally sick. Marlin yelled turning slightly greem

It's the California current, dude.

Got some gnarly chops

Surf's up, dude.

With that crush moved up and down poor marlin he he he was not enjoying it at all.

he groaned Sandra looked back hey marlin you doing ok whoa u look a lil sick.

Hey, dude,

if you're going to hurl,

just do me a solid.

Head to the back of the shell.

Lean out and

go for distance.

crush said.

We call that,

"Feeding the fishes!" squirt said

And now, we are looking

for my parents at

the brooch of the

Atlantic or the...

dory said

The jewel of Morro Bay, California. Myself nemo and Sandra said

-Exactly. Dory said

How are you going

to find your parents? One kid asked

Do you remember what

they looked like? Squirt said

I'm a bit new to the memory

thing so I can't say for sure.

But something tells me

they were mostly blue with...

... maybe yellow. Dory said

-That sounds right. Nemo smiled

Absolutely I said.

Also, I'm pretty sure I'm going

to know them when I see them.

We're family. Dory smiled

By the way, crossing the ocean is the

kind of thing you should only do once.

One time! Marlin yelled

-Morro bay, California's coming up, dudes. Crush said

Woo hoo!

Let's find my family. Dory yelled

Yeah Sandra and I yelled

Go! Go!

Go, go, go! Crush said

Just go, Dad! Nemo said

Don't push me, Nemo. Marlin said before he fell off

we rode the current til we stopped

So long, little blue.

I hope you find your parents. Squirt yelled

And good luck feeding the fishes. Crush said

Too late, already fed. Marlin moand

Oh.

This feels familiar. Dory said as she took off we followed

Mom!

Dad!

Marlin panicked

Dory. Dory. Dory.

Wait. Wait.

Mom! Dad!

Stop yelling for a second.

Do you really think your parents

are just going to be

floating around here waiting for you?

Maybe I said

Marlin glared at me

What I said innocently.

there's only one way to find out. Sandra said

Mom! Dad! Dory yelled

Shout louder, Dory. Nemo adviced

MOM! DAD!

Shhh shh shh.

We jumped

What was that?

Who's there

Wait.

I heard that before.

I remembered someone

saying shh shh shh.

dory muttered

Yes, well done.

That was me, 1 minute ago. Marlimn said sarcastically

Shh shh shh.

dory gasped as a memory flashed before her eyes

A little dory was at the same place asking the crabs for help

Please, have you seen

my mommy and daddy?

Their names are

Jenny and Charlie.

Shh shh shh.

Dory gasped

Jenny and Charlie.

What? Jenny and what? Marlin asked

-Those are their names.

My parents are

Jenny and Charlie!

Dory yelled

Sandra and I smiled

Shh shh shh. The crabs shushed

-Dory, wait!

Marlin yelled

Jenny!

-Can't we just take a moment

Charlie!

\- to come up with a plan.

Jenny! Charlie!

-Shh shh shh.

Are you crazy? One crab said

-Sorry, she's-she's a little excited. Marlin apologized

She is not sandraand I said

Jenny! Charlie!

-Dory. Dory. Stop yelling for a second.

It's not a good idea to come

into a new neighborhood

and call this much

attention to yourself.

He's right Sandra said

You don't understand.

I remembered my parents names.

Jenny Charlie! Dory yelled

-Dory. Dory.

These crabs are locals.

And I get the feeling they are

shushing us for a reason.

You might wake up something dangerous.

Dory Sandra and I saw something

Like something with one big eye,

tentacles and a snappy thing?

Like the thing behind you Sandra whimpered

Well, that's very specific.

But something like that, yes.

You just in general

don't want to... marlin stopped relizing what sandra said and hearing a sound

He and nemo spun around and saw a squid emerging

Oh, hi.

-Oh boy.

Oh dear

Nice squid good squid

Goodness.

Okay.

We made a mistake.

We're backing away.

Let us live. Marlin said trying to appease the monster

And we will...

We'll worship you.

We'll build a...

-Uh.

Do you like a...

Do you like a monument?

Sandra groaned

That ain't gonna work marlin lets go

The creature roared lighting up

we screamed in fear

and swam with it right behind us.

Swim for your life! Marlin yelled

Quickly I yell through there

Not gonna work he can still squeeze through Sandra yelled

Too late we were in and we got caught in a six pack ring with me next to dory

Argh

In there its much smaller Sandra adviced

This time Sandra was right

But just then the squid grabbed nemo

Nemo!

we yelled

Nemo!

hang on Sandra said we swam down

Nemo!

Dad! Help

Nooo! The squid was about to put poor nemo in its maw

Marlin and grabbed his fin

Nemo, hold on to me!

And don't let go!

Crash the container fell flinging us to the cliff we still had nemo

We did it Sandra said

Dory swam up

Woah I yelled

Stop Sandra yelled

Dory! Dory.

Dory, slow down.

We're not being chased anymore. Marlin said

-Are you sure?

AH! Smash she crashed into a post

Dory you ok I said

Jenny.

Jenny and Charlie.

Jenny and Charlie!

Jen...

I just-I just remembered their names.

We have to keep going,

we're so close. Huh?

Sandra and marlin were out of the rings and checking on nemo who was whimpering

Are you hurt?

Shh Sandra crooned hugging him its ok we got you shhhh. Don't cry shhhhh.

dory gasped

Oh my goodness, Nemo.

Are you okay? What happened?

-Not now, Dory. Please.

Marlin said

Oh no. Oh no. Nemo.

-I'm okay. I'm okay.

Oh no. Oh, Nemo.

I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry.

dory swam in circles stil dragging me.

Oh my goodness.

Nemo, are you okay?

I said not now.

You've done enough.

Marlin snapped

Marlin stop it Sandra said

-I have?

Oh no.

But I... I can fix it.

I can.

I'll go get help.. dory began

Marlin then lashed out at her

You know what you can do, Dory?

You can go wait over there.

Go wait over there and forget.

That's what you do best.

Dory gasped quietly

Marlin I yelled how could you…

You're right. Dory said softly

I don't know why I thought

I could do this.

Find my family, I can't do this.

I'm so sorry.

Dory I said softly about to touch her

I'll fix it.

-I'm okay.

we're;going to get help, okay?

Okay? I can do that.

I'll-I'll be...

It will be alright, Nemo.

dory and I swam off

Sandra pov

Marlin I said marlin

Marlin looked up what

Notice something

Marlin looked at me

I GROANED

MARLIN DORY AND Aaliyah ARE NOT HERE THEY WENT FOR HELP! I yell

Marlin gasp come on we got to find them

Lets try the surface I said come on lets go

Aaliyah

Hello?

Someone, hello.

Anyone? Dory yelled

Hello I said is someone there

Hello.

Anyone?

Hello. Said a voice

-I'm Sigourney Weaver.

Oh. Hi, Sigourney.

I need your help.

dory said

Won't you please join us.

Oh, Great, great, great.

dory and I swam to the surface

As we explore the wonders

of the Pacific ocean

and the amazing life

it holds within.

Sigourney?

Sigourney Weaver, where are you?

dory looks around

Marlin Sandra and nemo surface

There I see them Sandra yells.

Dory, there you are!

Sandra said

-Guys, we found help.

Sigourney Weaver is going to

tell us where we are. Dory said

Look out! Sandra and marlin yell

a hand scooped us up.

Aw. Look at this.

-No respect for ocean life.

Marlin! Nemo!

Sandra help

-Dory! Nemo screamed

Aaliyah sanfra yells

No, no, no.

Not again! Not again!

Marlin groaned

Dory and I had the plastic removed

Let's take them inside

and see how she does.

Dory! Dory!

-Don't worry, Dory!

Keep calm!

We'll come find you!

'

Marlin yelled over the sound of the motor

Marlin?Nemo?

Sandra hello?

Suddenly we were dropped into a tank

Hello? Hello?

Can you help me?

Me? Help you?

Ah-choo!

Ehhh.

Eww I jumped back in disgust suddenly a net dropped down into the water trapping us next thing we knew a tag was placed on us

What's happening?

Help.

Looks like we're done here.

Dude, cut it out.

You're a scientist.

We've talked about this.

Oh, come on.

It's funny.

Okay.

Okay.

Just get a hold of yourself.

dory its gonna be ok I aid

Everything's fine.

Everything's fine.

Hey, you. Two

Oh.

Spinner. A tentacle got our attention and we saw it was hank

Thank goodness.

Hi, I'm Dory.

I'm Aaliyah & we…

-Name's Hank.

How sick are you?

-Sick? E're sick?

Why else would you

be in quarantine.

Oh no.

How long do I have?

I have to find my family.

we aren't sick dory I said

-Alright now. Don't get hysterical.

Oh oh. He saw our tags

Not good.

What? What is it?

What happened?

Huh! She gasped at our tags and tried to shake hers off

What's that?

-That there, is bad news.

It's a transport tag for fish who

can't cut it inside the institute.

They get transferred

to permanent digs.

An aquarium in Cleveland.

Fish in here,

go back into the ocean.

Cleveland fish, stay there forever.

Cleveland, no!

I can't go to the Cleveland.

I have to get to the jewel of Morro bay,

California, and find my family.

hank frowned

That's this place,

The Marine Life Institute.

The jewel of Morro bay, California.

You're here.

-You mean I'm from here?

My parents are here.

I have to get to them.

So what exhibit are you from?

-Wait. I'm from an exhibit?

Which one?

I have to get there.

Hank frowned That's a hard one, kid.

Unless.

Nah. It'd never work.

It's too crazy.

What do you mean? Just tell me.

I'm okay with crazy.

You know I can see that. I glared rude

Well, there's one thing I can think of

to help you get to your family.

If I just take...

-Yes! Great idea.

You take me to find them.

Why didn't I think of that?

Uh. No, no, no.

If I just take your tag.

I can take your place

on the transport truck.

Then you can go back inside

and find your family.

All you have to do

is give me the tag.

He reached for it

What tag?

There's a tag on my fin.

He looked shocked

Huh? How can you forget

you have a tag on your fin?

Oh no. I' sorry.

I...

I suffer from

short-term memory loss.

Dory said

You don't remember what

we were talking about?

Mm-mm, not a clue.

What were we talking about?

Um.

You were about to

give me your tag.

Wrong I said

Well, I kind of like my tag.

Why-Why do you want it?

SO I CAN GO TO...!

he covered his mouth I was in tehe corner that was scary note to self don't piss hank off.

So that I can go to Cleveland.

-Cleveland.

i hear good things about Cleveland. Dory said

Why do you want to go there. I said

Because if I stay here I'm going

to get released back into the ocean.

And I have extremely unpleasant

memories of that place!

I just want to live

in a glass box alone.

That's all I want.

GIVE ME YOUR TAG!

Dory slaps his fin away.

Hey, man.

Don't touch my tag.

hank slouches

Look.

I don't work here.

It's not like I have

a map of this place.

I gasp ;A map.

Good idea.

You take me to the map.

we can figure out her ;parents are.

Alright.

If I get you to your family

will you give me...

I don't have much.

Um.

I... How about if

I give you this tag.

Hank scooped us up in water with an e,pty coffee poy

Whoah I yelp go easy hank.

Great idea.

What a sourpuss I scowled.


	11. here we go

Are you absolutely sure

that's what I said?

"Go wait over there and forget.

That's what you do best."

Yeah, Dad.

-I said that?

Sandra You said that.

Dory swam to the surface, and

then she got taken by someone...

Alright, I don't want to

hear the whole story again.

I was just asking

about the one part.

Because, look, if I said that.

I'm not positive I did.

It's-It's actually a complement.

Because I asked her to wait.

And I said,

"It's what you do best."

So I...

I...

Nemo and Sandra give him the look

Oh, it's my fault!

It's all my fault!

She got kidnapped and taken into...

whatever this place is.

What if it's a restaurant?

Oy! You two.

Shut it.

Yeah, we're trying to sleep.

And you interrupted my favourite dream.

Is that the one about

you laying on this rock?

Yeah.

Oh, that is a good one.

Oh. Yeah.

It's one of my favorites.

Uh, Excuse us. Hello.

marlin hastily pulls nemo back

Son. Son. Son.

We're trying...

-Those are sea lions.

They are natural predators.

They could pounce at any moment.

one of them yawns

Sandra yeah sure they could

They don't look very pouncey.

That's what they want you to think.

Just get behind me

and let me do the talking.

Excuse me.

We're worried about our friends.

Is that a restaurant?

Ah ha, mate.

It's not a restaurant.

Your friends are okay.

they are ?

sandra nods

It's a fish hospital.

Sigourney Weaver says,

they'll be rescued, rehabilitated

and released.

they'll be in and out in a jiff.

We should know.

Nasal parasite.

Anemia.

All fixed up and

sent on our way.

goodness.

Sure. That's alright.

Don't you worry...

Oy! Gerald.

-Gerald! Get off!

Shove off!

-Get off, Gerald!

Sandra winces

Off!

-Off!

Don't you worry about a thing.

That place is the Marine Life Institute.

The jewel of Morro Bay, California.

Huh!

She was right.

Looks like Dory can do

something besides forget.

Sandra giggles buuurned by your own son

Ha!

Thank you, Nemo.

Thank you for that. Sandra

Sandra smirks No worries dad!

So how are we

going to get inside?

Wait.

You want to get inside, me lad?

Desperately.

Our friend is in there, lost, alone.

She's scared.

She'll have no idea what to do.

Sandra she has my friend marlin remember Oh.

We know a way.

-You do?

Cooing

What are they doing?

I don't know.

It sounds bad.

Are we there yet?

-Shh, keep it down.

Aaliyah sorry im bored

Hank, I'm so glad

I found you.

It feels like... destiny.

For what must be the millionth time.

It's not destiny.

Oh oh.

Have I said destiny before?

I'm sorry.

I'm just so nervous

because I'm going

to meet my parents.

I hadn't seen them in...

I don't even know how long.

Because, you see I suffer from

short-term memory loss.

-Short-term memory loss.

Look. No more talking, okay?

I don't like talking.

I don't like chattering,

questions and...

"How are you?",

"Oh, I'm fine."

"How are you?",

"Oh, I'm fine too."

News flash.

Nobody's fine.

Oh, I'm fine.

How are you?

Aaliyah giggles

Then whud he say that hmm

Sighs

Hank, look.

There's a map.

Shhh. The plan is

you're going to read that.

And figure out

where your parents live.

And I'm on a truck

to Cleveland.

You got it?

-Got it.

What was the first part again?

-Oh.

What?

The octopus escaped again.

Aaliyah whistles

Wow.

Look at all the exhibits.

How can you do this park

in one day, seriously.

Pick one!

-Okay.

Well, tell everyone to

keep an eye out.

I mean, we're suppose to be releasing

the octopus back to the ocean today.

Well.

Of course I haven't seen it.

If I was looking...

Aaliyah glares I could barely breathe

Hey.

There you are.

Hurry up.

-Okay. Okay. Okay.

It starts with a 'K'.

-Kiidd Zzz onee. Kid zone.

No. No, kids.

Kids grab things.

And I'm not losing

another tentacle for you.

You lost a tentacle?

Well, then you're not an octopus,

you're a septopus.

I may not remember

but I can count.

Hurry up!

Aaliyah Okay.

Journey to the deep.

Hey look, shells.

Huh!

Flashback-

Hey look, shells.

Daddy, here's a shell for you.

-Oh, that's great, Dory.

You found another one.

-I did?

Oh yes, you did.

You're getting good at this, Dory.

Hey look, shells.

Hey, I live here.

-Yes. Yes indeed.

I like shells.

Ahaha.

That's right, dear.

Do you think you can

find me another shell?

The purple ones are my favourite.

Okay, Mommy.

dreamily Oh, Mommy.

Purple shell.

Purple shell.

Hank, my home had a purple shell.

-So what?

Half the exhibits here

have purple shells in them.

No, no, no.

You don't understand.

I remember her now.

Aaliyah what did you just remember?

Purple shells were her favourite.

And she had this adorable giggle

and my dad was really funny.

And now your wacky memories

are going to get us caught.

Still think this is destiny?

Aaliyah uh yeah

Hank, we need to find my folks.

-Quiet.

Base, this is Carol.

I think I might have

found that missing octopus.

See what you did?

-Sorry.

This could not be worse.

DES-TI-NY.

Huh, Destiny?

Come on.

-Hank.

Don't talk just hide.

-I got a feeling.

I think we should get into the bucket.

-No, stop.

Seriously, it says 'Destiny'.

And it is.

No, no, no, no, no.

-We got to get in that bucket.

I'm not going with you

in that bucket.

I go in that bucket.

-Don't. Don't go in that bucket!

Bye.

Aaliyah dory wait up jumps in bucket

Hey, guys.

I'm looking for my family.

Oh, good idea.

Play dead.

Both play dead

I'm sorry.

I got to blink.

How do you hold your

eyes open that long?

Hey, guys.

Aaliyah uh dory..

Wait a second.

Ah!

Aaliyah Ah!

Our next guest, has been

here a very long time.

She's a whale shark.

Her name is Destiny.

Destiny, really?

You'll notice,

she's extremely near sighted.

And has trouble navigating

her environments.

Oh.

And here she comes now.

Ooo. Destiny.

Huh! You're a fish?

Wait.

What?

Hi. Hello there.

Can you help me?

Aaliyah duck!

Whoa!

Alright, I'll go with you.

Excuse me, hi.

-Who is that?

are those blue blobs talking?

Can you help me?

I lost my family.

You lost your family?

-Well, it's a long story.

And truth be told,

I don't remember most of it.

Oh, that is so sad.

You poor thing.

OW!

Aaliyahh ooh are you ok

Sorry, not a great swimmer.

I can't see very well.

Oh.

I think you swim beautifully.

In fact, I've never seen a fish

swim like that before.

Aaliyah me too.

Thank youuu.

Youuuu're welcommme.

Wait.

Say that again.

Um.

Youuuu're welcommme.

Dory?

-Yes.

Dory.

-Yes.

Dory?

-Yes.

Ah, Dory.

-Yes.

You and I were friends!

-No.

Dory, it's me, Destiny.

-You know me?

Of course. We talked through

the pipes when we were little.

We were pipe-pals!

-We were?

Aw, you're so pretty. So are you

Both thanks

So you know where I'm from?

-Yep.

You, are from the

open ocean exhibit.

Oh!

-I'm from the open ocean exhibit?

Then that's where my parents are.

We got to go.

Can you take me there?

Uh. Kind of tough for a whale

to travel around here.

Can you please keep it

down over there.

My head hurts.

-Who's that?

That's my neighbor, Bailey.

-Uh-huh.

He was brought in

with a head injury.

I know you're talking

about me, Destiny.

He thinks he can't

use his echolocation

but I overheard the doctors talking.

-I'm right here.

There's not a thing

wrong with him.

I can hear every word

you're saying about me.

What's echolocation?

Well, Bailey's head is suppose

to put out a call and the echo

helps him find objects far away.

Oh but apparently,

he's still healing.

Now I know you're

talking about me.

I really can... echolocate.

-Oh.

I cannot have this conversation again.

I just can't.

I hit my head very

hard out there.

See how swollen it is?

-Your head is suppose to be big.

You're a Beluga.

-Echolocation.

Oh. Like the world's most

powerful pair of glasses?

What?

-What are glasses? Aaliyah its sometging you wear on your face to enhance eyesight

Sort of like, you go wooo.

And then you see things.

Why do I know that?

Oh.

That's interesting.

There you are.

-Hank.

Listen up. You and I are square.

-Hank.

I took you to the map,

now give me that tag.

Wait, wait, wait.

No.

I know where my parents are.

They are in...

What's it called.

The place... it's... umm

Open ocean.

-Open ocean.

Open ocean!

\- !

Open ocean.

I know where that is!

That's the exhibit located

right next to, I don't care.

Aaliyah aw come on hank don't cut yourself off!

Easy.

-Huh!

If you are trying to get to

the open ocean exhibit,

just go through the pipes.

Through the pipes, great.

-Through the pipes?

Yep. Take two lefts.

Swim straight, and you'll hit it.

Oh, that's a lot of directions.

That's... Did you get that, Hank?

All that?

Uh, yeah.

-Great, let's go.

I'm not going with you.

I won't fit.

You'll have to go by yourselfs.

Um.

Uh. That's...

That... I'm...

See, I can't.

Because I'm not so good with directions.

Alyiah aw don't wory ill go with you. Dory shakes her head

You don't trust yourself huh?

Well, that's too bad.

A deal is a deal.

You want to find your parents.

That's how you get to them.

Now give me your tag.

-But, Hank.

I... can't go in the pipes alone.

I'll forget where I'm going.

Not my problem.

Tag.

But I can't get in that way.

Well, I'm sorry.

But there's no other way!

There's no other way.

gasps

flashback

There's no other way.

Now, now, don't panic.

-No dear.

It's okay.

You know, not everything in life

is easy to do.

Isn't that right, Charlie?

Yeah.

Your mother's right.

When something is too hard, Dory.

You should just give up.

Charlie!

-A joke.

I'm kidding, just a joke.

-Okay.

A joke.

Uh, caution.

Joker at work.

-Joke, I got it.

You see, cupcake.

There's always another way.

Thank you, Daddy.

Thank you, Daddy.

Nope.

My father said there's always another way.

Aaliyah that's it dory

What?

There is no other way.

Open ocean. Open ocean.

Open ocean.

Aaliyah where are you do do do…

Open Ocean, I'm pretty sure

it's the building over there.

It's ill defined and roundish.

Like Bailey's head.

-Wait. What?

There's always another way.

There's always... huh!

There.

Guys, follow me.

I know how we can get to locomotion.

Open ocean. aaliyahOpen

ocean. -Exactly.

Uh.

Guys.

Guys. You know I can't

swim over there, right?

I don't see how this is

going to get us inside.

What are you even doing?

-We're calling her over, of course.

Calling her over.

Calling who over?

Lads. And lady

Meet Becky.

Flying?

Sandra cool

No no no...

New information.

Listen, tell her thank you.

I mean, you guys have gone

above and beyond, really.

But is there a way to get in

that involves like swimming.

Because that's really our strength.

Look, your friend is going

to be in quarantine.

-That's where they take the sick fish.

And the one and only one way

into that place is Becky.

Hi, Becky.

Ow!

Stop.

Lets call her Pecky.

This is really...

sandra laughs

-I think she likes you, Dad.

Becky, love.

These 3 nice fish need

to get into quarantine.

Are you free today, Rebecca darling?

Becky, is...

Would that work with your schedule?

Ow.

sandra laughs

She doesn't understand what I'm saying.

All you have to do

is imprint with her, mate.

I'm... what?

sandra Imprint.

-Imprint.

Look her in the eye

and say, Oorrooo.

And she'll be

in sync with you.

Now, look her in the eye.

-Yeah!

sandra go on

Nemo.

sandra I think we should devide

and alternate plan.

One that involves

staying in the water

That's all I'm saying.

Because this bird, this bird...

This ain't the bird!

-That's find, Dad.

And in the mean time,

Dory will just forget us.

Like you say.

It's what she does best.

sandra

yep so its 2 against one. i'll do it

sighs Fine ill do it .

Uh, okay.

Look her in the eye.

Which-Which eye?

-Just pick one, mate.

Becky.

Oorroo, Becky.

Okay.

sandra and nemo laugh

This is all great.

How exactly is Becky

suppose to carry us?

Oh, yeah.

I almost forgot.

Gerald.

Gerald.

Give us your pail.

We'll let you sit on the rock.

Yeah, Gerald.

We swear it.

That's right.

Chive on over here.

Come on, you can do it.

That's right.

-Mind your nose, scuff your bump.

Thank you so much, Gerald.

Welcome to your time

on this rock.

Comfortable, ain't it?

Time's up.

-Time's up.

Now get off!

-Get off, Gerald!

Off!

-Off!

This is nuts!

Why do I keep getting

talked into insane choices?

aaaaah

Sandra wheee


	12. home

Okay.

When I tell you, you're gonna...

Yeah, yeah, I know.

I'm gonna signal with a big splash.

On my mark.

Not clear yet.

Not clear yet.

Now?

-Not till Destiny gives the signal.

You know something?

I've no idea why

you're even doing this.

What do you mean?

It seems like a lot of trouble

just to find some more fish.

If I had short-term memory loss,

I just swim off into the blue

and forget everything.

I don't want to do that.

I want my family.

aaliyah and you will find them dory i promise

Not me, kid.

I don't want anyone to worry about.

You're lucky, no memories.

No problems.

-Huh.

No memories, no problems.

aaliyah so not true dory shakes head

Still not clear.

Still not clear.

You don't have to say it

when it's not time.

Not...

-Just tell me when it is time.

Okay, here we go.

And wait!

Here we go, wait.

Are you serious?

Okay, on the count of three.

Don't count, just say go.

-GO!

Now! Now!

Do it! Do it!

Wow, look at that.

That's the signal!

-Go, go, go. That's the signal!

Now remember.

Destiny said, follow the signs to

the Open Ocean exhibit. -Uh-huh.

I can't see squat.

So it's your job to look for it.

Got it.

aaliyah no problem

Follow the signs to Open Ocean.

I'm just going to repeat it, okay?

That should work.

Follow the signs to Open Ocean.

Follow the signs to Open Ocean.

Go right.

Follow the signs to Open Ocean.

Follow the signs to Open Ocean.

aaliyah

veer Left.

And steer clear of people, will you.

Especially kids.

I don't want to be touched.

-Shh. Do not mess me up.

aaliyah look out! kid!

Ah!

aaliyah Wah!

Oh, poor baby.

Let me get that for you.

Here you...

Woo!

Oh my.

Where do we go?

Where do we go?

Oh, sorry.

Okay.

I was looking, looking...

Oorroo, Becky.

Drop us anywhere.

We're okay.

Just wait, Dad.

I think she's looking

for a place to land.

She's confuse, Nemo!

She doesn't even know

which way to look!

sandra woah bck what are you doing?

Wait, wait, wait!

Becky! Becky!

What are you doing?

Oorroo.

Oorroo roo roo roo.

sandra sighs

Okay, going somewhere.

The question is where?

Which way?

Do you see the sign?

I'm looking.

I'm looking.

Something to something

that gets me to my family.

My family!

The world's most powerful pair of glasses.

I know that.

Why do I know that?

It's another memory.

Hank, we need to go that way.

aaliyah Left.

Go-go left.

aaliyah opens her mouth but then closes it

Becky.

Oorroo, oorroo.

She can't hear you, Dad.

Alright, alright, alright.

New plan.

We have to get closer to Becky

so she can hear us.

sandra dont do it

marlin

I don't think we should

move the pail.

Nemo.

Without me, Becky's lost.

Dad, just trust her.

-Trust her?

So she can forget us altogether?

I trust Becky.

sandra so do i

-You trust Becky.

Becky's eating a cup.

sandra cracks up

Becky. Beck?

Oorroo.

AAAAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Well.

At least we're not stuck

in a bucket anymore.

We're on top of quarantine.

The baby otter tour

is beginning now.

Why, thanks, Sigourney Weaver.

Hey, who want's to

learn about otters?

Looking for the world's most

powerful pair of glasses.

Huh!

Otters!

Aaliyah awwwww sooo cuute.

It's a huge cuddle party!

Huh!

Cuddle party, I'm in.

aaliyah aaaaawwww.

Where are we?

Are we close to open ocean?

Uh, yes, I think.

Well, I don't know.

But I saw that other sign so...

-What? What other sign?

The world's most powerful

pair of glasses.

What?

What are you talking about?

Why would we follow that sign?

-Well... Because I remembered it.

No, no, no.

That wasn't the plan.

WAHH!

Alright, that's it!

You've wasted my time.

-Wait, no.

aaliyah hank.

That transport truck leaves at dawn

and I'm not missing it.

So give me your tag.

-Wait. No.

Now I remember that sign.

-So?

So I'm remembering more and more

and I feel like my memory is getting better.

I think we should...

-NO! Your memory is not working!

You can't remember anything!

It's probably how you lost

your family in the first place!

gasps

aaliyah turns purple with rage

HANK that is not true!

Alright. Look.

Let's just take it down a notch.

Just give me the tag, you know.

-You know something?

For a guy with 3 hearts

you're not very nice.

aaliyah yeah

3 hearts?

What are you talking about?

I don't have 3 hearts.

-Yes, you do.

I don't.

-You do.

Don't.

-aaliyah Do!

Stop saying that!

-Fun fact.

The octopus has 3 hearts.

2 pump blood to the gills.

-What?

While the third pumps blood

through out the body. -Wait.

You know, someone with 3 hearts

shouldn't be so mean.

aaliyah yeah

And it's mean to say that

I would lose someone I love!

I did not lose them!

Hank?

aaliyah Hank!

Hank?

Hands.

No, not Hans.

I'm looking for Hank.

Hands.

-Hank, with a 'k'. "Hankk."

Hands!

-Hands?

Oh, hands!

Hank!

Hank?

My arm!

-Hank!

aaliyah aack!

Where are you, Hank?!

Can you please help me?

I'm looking for...

Please help me.

I've lost my friend, Frank.

I'm sorry, not Frank.

aaliyah hank

-You're in my space!

He's an octopus.

No, sep-septopus.

He-That's right, he's a septopus.

Septopus. Septopus. Septopus.

aaliyah dory look

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, septopus.

He's camouflaged.

Hank.

Come on, Hank.

Let's get out of here.

Hey, what are you doing?

-Hank!

aaliyah wait for me guys

Wh-Wh-What's the plan?

The plan is I'm going to

stay here forever.

Okay.

Good plan.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry, Hank.

I'm sorry I can't remember right.

flashback

Sweetie. Sweeite. Careful.

-Watch out, cupcake.

Ho ho.

Watch where you are going.

I'm sorry, Daddy.

I'm sorry I can't remember right.

Sweetie. Sweeite.

You don't need to be sorry.

You know what you need to do?

Just, keep swimming.

-Yeah.

And I bet you can

remember that because...

We just... We're gonna...

We're gonna sing a song about it.

Just keep swimming.

-Just keep swimming.

Swimming.

-Swimming.

What do we do? We swim.

-What do we do? We swim.

Swim.

-Swim.

Just keep swimming.

Just keep swimming.

giggles gasps

My parents taught me that song!

We sang it as a family.

All this time I thought I made it up.

What song?

-Just keep swimming.

aaliyah thats it Hank.

We... just got to keep swimming.

What?

No way!

Listen to me.

It's too dangerous to move.

No, you listen to me.

I know you're scared.

But you can't give up.

Follow me.

Just keep swimming.

Just keep swimming.

Ahhh!

My mom wrote this song for me.

It's gonna get us out of here.

Sing with me, Hank.

Come on.

I'm coming Mommy.

I'm coming Daddy.

Stop.

-Huh?

Turn back.

-Turn back.

You are heading right for poker's cove.

-Poker's cove.

Poker's cove?

aaliyah i don't like the sound of this

-Incoming!

What is it?

Sorry.

-That's okay.

Everybody does it.

Nothing to be ashamed of.

aaliyah fish don't do it dory sigh nevermind lets head up its so dark i cannot even see my fins

Hank?

Oh, Hank.

There you are.

Wow.

You got us out of there.

Huh.

we did.

we got us out of there.

I mean technically,

you also got us in there.

But, if you hadn't, I'm not sure

we would have gotten... here.

.

Echolocation.

The world's most powerful pair of glasses.

We found it.

No, no, no.

You found that.

Welcome to the open ocean.

Home.

aaliyah we'e here.

OOrroo.

Oorroo Oorroo.

Oorroo.

Dad, stop.

She's not coming back.

She might.

Oorroo.

Dad. You made her feel

like she couldn't do it.

sandra humph joins nemo

You're not talking about Becky,

are you?

I missed Dory.

Me too.

sandra me 3 i miss aaliyah as well.

The truth is I'm just

so worried about her.

She's the one that should be

worried about us.

Well, she would definitely have

an idea what to do if she were here.

I don't know how she does that?

-I don't think she knows, Dad.

She just... does.

Then we'll just have to think.

What would Dory do?

sandra What would Dory do?

Yeah!

What would Dory do?

She would access her situation.

And she would evaluate.

And she would analyze her options.

Dad, that's what would Marlin do.

Right, that's what I would do.

She wouldn't even think twice.

She would just look at the

first thing she sees and...

That was awesome.

Dory would do it.

Nemo, hold on to me.

Hey, it's working!

Just keep gasping.

sandra wheezes

sandra aaaaaahhhh!

Are you okay?

-Yeah.

sandra a to the ok sir!

What would Dory do now?

-Who's Dory?

Oh we happy to see you.

Happy to see me?

I'm happy to see you!

I haven't had anyone

to talk to in years.

Years, wow.

Well, unfortunately we can't stay long,

we have to go because we...

Now why would you want to go?

You just landed.

Stay a while.

Tell me all about yourself.

Well I would love to, but my son

and I have to get to quarantine so...

Wonderful thing to have a son.

-Ah yeah, it is.

Of course I don't have a family.

I dated a nice scallop for a while.

-Well that's fascinating.

But scallops have eyes, she was

looking for something different.

I'm kidding, well not about

scallops having eyes, they do.

And they see into your soul

and they break your heart.

Oh Shelley.

Why! Why!

sandra Now what would Dory do?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, follow me.

you both are in a cup dory

-Right, we'll follow you then.

Wait.

An octopus has three hearts.

Huh, that's a fun fact.

aaliyah giggles

We're-We're here.

This is-This is really happening.

-Shh.

Well.

Looks like this is it, kid.

Now, I got a truck to catch.

-Wait. Wait.

I had something for you.

Tag.

-The tag, right.

You know.

I think I'm going to remember you.

Ah.

You'll forget me in a heartbeat, kid.

Three heartbeats.

I'll have a hard time

forgetting you though.

esspecially you aaliyah

aalliyah blushes

My parents are actually down there.

You okay?

I'm ready.

aaliyah me too.

Yeah.

I think you are.

Whoa oh.

Wow!

Where are they?

Okay.

Okay.

Pardon me.

Uh. Oh.

Hi. Hello. Have you seen

a mom and a dad without me?

Excuse me.

aaliyah Have you seen a couple?

-They are old like you, not old

like you but older than you even.

Okay.

Bye.

Hi. Do you know anyone

who lost a kid?

A long time ago,

that would be me.

I don't know how long ago exact...

Okay, you're in a hurry.

aaliyah dory!

Ho ho.

Watch where you are going.

Sorry.

Huh!

It's our goal that every animal

we rescued and cared for

will eventually returned home

to where they belong.

Shells.

echo And, there we go.

Now, if you ever get lost, Dory.

-You just follow the shells.

I love shells.

Huh!

Follow the shells.

Hey, I live here.

-Yes. Yes, indeed.

My home!

That's my home!

aaliyah we made it youre home dory

Mom!

Dad!

Okay, kelpcake .

Now count to 10.

1, 2, 3.

Youuu're welcome.

Who're you talking to, kelpcake ?

-My pipe-pal, Destiny.

Mom.

Dad?

aaliyah where are they

Mommy loves purple shells.

flashback

Mommy?

What's going to happen to her?

-There, there, Jenny.

Oh no. Don't cry, Mommy.

Don't cry.

Do you think she's... that she

can make it on her own, Charlie?

Oh honey.

It will be okay.

Mommy loves purple shells.

Dory!

-Dory?

Dory!

Mommy?

AHHH!

Dory!

-Dory!

MOMMY!

DADDY!

My parents.

I...

I lost them.

It was my fault.

aaliyah hugs dory oh ddory im so sorry.

Where's your tag?

-Huh?

Your tag, it's missing.

Is that why you are

not in quarantine?

aaliyah Quarantine?

-Yeah!

That's where they took

all the blue tangs.

Isn't that right, Bill?

-Yep.

The blue tangs are getting

their own exhibit in Cleveland.

They'd ship out on a truck

at the crack of dawn.

Must be nice.

-What?

No. No.

My parents are back in quarantine?

They are being shipped to Cleveland.

But I just-I just got here.

I've got to get to them.

They don't know I'm here.

Don't worry, it's easy

to get to quarantine.

You can just go through

the pipes, honey.

Oh, I can't do that.

-Why not?

I'll forget where I'm going.

And I can't be somewhere

where I... have nobody to help me.

Well, then I guess you're stuck here.

Huh.

You're not helping, Bill.

Just go in there if you want to.

You'll be fine.

aaliyah ill go with you dory

Oh boy.

Could you uh.

Could you tell me how to

get there, through the pipes?

Sure, honey.

It's 2 lefts and then a right.

Simple.

Okay.

2 lefts and a right.

I can do this.

2 lefts and a right.

Okay.

Don't forget.

2 lefts and a right.

2 lefts and a right.

2 lefts,

and-and a right?

Shoot.

Left and right.

Wait.

Did I already take a left?

Oh no, it's happening.

aaliyah Okay, hold on.

Hold on. Hold on. Hold on.

Which way?

Where am I going?

I can't remember. Okay.

Okay, I'm lost.

This is too hard, I can't remember.

I'm forgetting everything.

I'm going to be

stuck forever in the pipes.

The pipes.

The pipe-pals.

Pipe-pals.

Pipe-pals!

Destinyyy.

Dory?

Hellooo.

I'm lost in the pipes and

my parents are in quarentine

Hang on, guuuuys

-Bailey, you got to use your echolocation.

-You know it's broken.

Just stop it and try the ooo thing

Dory talked about, will you?!

Huh, I don't think I can.

-Don't bail on me, Bailey!

Come on, Bailey.

What did you just tell me, huh?

Really.

Focus.

I feel stupid.

Bailey.

-Sorry.

Hellooo.

-Uh, here.

We're hereee.

Guys.

Guys.

What? What?

What is it?

I'm getting something.

Here we go.

Oh yes.

I can see the quarantine!

Ha ha ha!

This is amazing!

I can see everything!

And I can see you!

He can see youuu.

My life's a rainbow!

Can you see me?

Oh wait.

It doesn't work that way.

-Bailey!

Okay.

Tell Dory to go left.

He says go leeeft.

-Leeeft?

Straight.

-Straiiight.

Straight.

Go right.

-Riiight.

Riiight?

I'm light headed.

Wait.

-What?

I'm picking up something else.

Hold on, let me zoom out.

Huh!

Holy Neptune.

She's not alone.

-What? What is it?

I can't tell but it's coming for her.

-Oh no!

Doryyy, aaaallliyaaah swimmm!

Swim the other wayyy.

-What? Whereee?

aaliya What? Where?

-Go right!

Riiight.

No, my right!

Oh no.

She's heading right towards it.

No!

Dory, turn around!

That's great, Dory!

You're heading right towards us.

What?

You want me to go right?

No. No. Not right.

Oh, I can't look.

AHH!

-aaliyah AHH!

Dory! -sandra aaliyah Dory!

-Marlin?

Oh my gosh!

-Dory, you're okay!

sandra aaliyah hugs her

It's consuming her.

-Dory.

It's eating her alive.

-Oh Dory.

You're okay.

You found me!

How did you find me?

There was a crazy clam.

He wouldn't stop talking.

We just slowly back away from

him and into these pipes.

And then we just

started I'm sorryyy.

Okay.

What was that?

Hang on, I got to take this.

It's oook.

Sorry for whaaat?

What? You're okayyy?

-Yes!

I found Marlin and Nemooo and sandra.

Dad, did you hear that?

Dory really does speak whale.

I heard it.

And it's bringing back

some very bad memories.

So let's get out of here.

sandra yeah

I say we... we go this way.

Follow me.

It's time to head home.

Wait, wait, wait. Um. Um.

My parents are here.

They are?

-You found your parents?

Well, not exactly.

No.

I mean, not yet.

But uh, I know where they are.

And I don't know exactly

how to get there.

But I know that...

Well, I'm getting help.

Down to quarantinnne.

-Quarantine, that's it.

Oh, and I met this septopus.

Super cranky but secretly kind of sweet.

And he got me into the exhibit...

The exhibit.

Dory?

Do you think my parents

will want to see me?

What?

Why wouldn't they want to see you?

Because...

I lost them.

aaliyah pats dory's fin.

Dory.

Your parents are going to be

overjoyed to see you.

They're going to miss

everything about you.

Really?

-Dory.

Do you know how we found you?

-Something about a clam or...

No. No.

-No, an oyster.

Mollusc.

-No.

Something... I don't know.

-No. No clam.

We were having a very hard time.

Until Nemo thought,

"What would Dory do?"

Why would you say that?

Because ever since I've met you,

you showed me how to do

stuff I never dream of doing.

Crazy things.

Outsmarting sharks and

jumping jellyfish.

And finding my son.

You made all that happened.

Really?

I didn't know you thought that.

Unless I forgot.

No, you didn't forget.

I never told you.

And I'm sorry about that.

But Dory,

because of who you are

you are about to find

your parents.

And when you do that.

You...

You'll be home.

Dad?

Does this mean we have

to say goodbye to Dory?

Yes, Nemo.

We do.

sandra and aaliyah sniffle


	14. mom daddy!

-Watch the turn. -Watch what?

Ow!

-Too late.

sandra/aaliyah hehe

Okay, I think we're close.

the girls wheeee

whoa

-Hi!

Is this quarantine?

-Yes, this is it.

We're in quarantine.

My parents are here!

Where are we going?

Hey, no no no.

Why are we going

towards the door?

We are all better!

Yay!

-I feel fantastic!

Ahchoo!

Dude.

Huh!

My family.

Come on, let's go.

Excuse me.

-Dory, wait a minute!

alliyah wait up

I'm coming, Mommy!

I'm coming, Daddy!

Woo-hoo!

Almost home.

I think I'm getting

the hang of this.

sandra me too

oooof

sandra owch

aaliyah oooh

I heard footsteps.

Hank!

-Quiet.

Hank, we need to

get in that tank.

Huh! That rhyme.

-Why?

Her parents are there.

Oh.

Look.

You got 3 minutes to get

everyone in this cup with you.

And then I'm on

that truck to Cleveland.

Got it?

-Got it.

sandra yep

Oh boy.

Mom?

Dad?

Hey, everybody.

It's me, Dory.

Dory?

Mom?

Dad?

Mom?

Dad?

She should just pick two

and let's go.

Dad.

sandra aaliyah marlin

-What?

I'm kidding.

It's a reunion.

Mom?

Dad?

Where are my parents?

Dory?

Are you really Jenny

and Charlie's girl?

Yes, I am.

That's me.

Where are they?

Well, Dory.

Right after you disappeared.

They thought you...

Well, they thought you must have

ended up here, in quarantine.

Uh-huh.

Come on. Come on.

Come on.

And.

So they came here.

To look for you?

-They're here!

Where are they?

Dory, that was years ago.

-Huh?

They never came back.

Oh no.

You see, Dory.

When fish don't come back

from quarantine, it means.

They're not...

-What?

Dory, they're gone.

Huh!

They're... dead?

They wanted to find you.

-Wait, are you sure?

Are you sure they're gone?

Dory, listen.

It's going to be okay.

Oh Dory,

they loved you so much.

Anyone not looking to go

to Cleveland, final warning.

Dory, are you alright?

-Are you okay?

I was too late.

-aaliyah hugs dory Dory, no.

Now listen.

-I don't have a family.

No, Dory.

That's not true.

Time to go!

I'm-I'm all alone.

.

sandra aaliyah!

-Dory!

Where's everybody else?

aaliyah gasps

Your orange friends are

on their way to Cleveland.

Gotcha.

I found the octopus.

Aw!

Where did he go?

aaliyah woah aack!

Huh!

Mommy?

Daddy?

No. No.

No.

Help.

Help me.

Help.

Help me, please.

Somebody help me!

Hey, can...

Help me.

Can you help me.

I've lost them.

-Oh.

I...

-Lost who?

I...

I...

Sorry, honey.

I can't help you if

you don't remember.

aaliyah dory

Oh.

Hey, can you help me?

I've lost... them.

-Uh, can you be more specific?

My. My them.

Them. Them.

Help.

Help.

Please.

They're gone!

Lost.

I've lost everyone.

There's nothing I can do.

Shoot, I can't forget.

What was I forgetting?

Something.

Something important.

Wh...

What was it?

I...

What was it?

It's going away.

It's going away.

It's going because

all I can do is forget.

I just forget

and I forget.

It's what I do best.

It's what I do.

aaliyah no dory it s not

What do I do?

What do I do?

What would Dory do?

I would look around.

And um,

it's just water over there.

And a lot of kelp over here.

Kelp is better, okay.

Now what?

Lots of kelp, looks the same.

They all look the same

except there's a rock.

Over there,

and some sand... this way.

I like sand.

Sand is squishy.

This isn't going anywhere.

There's nothing here.

Nothing but kelp.

Lots of kelp and

some shells.

This... way.

I like shells.

I like... shells.

aaliyah dory thoes look like hey wait up

Whoa!

Hello.

I'm...

Dory!

-Dory!

Look at you.

Oh, my baby.

-I believe you.

I mean, look at you.

-You found us.

I'm never letting you go again.

-My missing girl, you are here.

It's you.

-Yes.

Really you.

-Oh, absolutely.

Mom, you're actually here.

You're...

I am.

And Dad, so are you.

-I'm right here, cupcake.

I'm so sorry.

Oh, honey.

-What?

Oh, honey.

No, no, no, cupcake.

aaliyah no dory

I know I've got a problem.

I know I'm...

And I'm so sorry that all this

time and I want to fix it.

And I can't. And I try I try.

-Oh, Dory.

But my thoughts, they leave my head.

And ideas changed and...

I've forgotten you

and I'm so sorry.

Dory, Dory, Dory.

Don't you dare be sorry.

Look.

Look what you did.

What?

You found us!

-That's right, you found us.

Honey.

Honey.

Why do you think we

stay put here all these years?

Because we believe one day

you'd find us again.

-Exactly!

But.

I thought you were gone.

How did you?

We went into quarantine

to look for you.

But you weren't there.

And we knew you must have

gotten out through the pipes.

Through the pipes.

That's right, sweetie.

So.

-So, we did too.

And we stayed, in this spot

for you ever since.

Because-Because we thought

you might come back.

So everyday, we go out

and lay out...

Shells.

And you found us.

Oh honey.

You found us.

And you know why you found us

because you remembered.

You remembered in your own

amazing Dory way.

I did.

All by myself.

-Oh honey, really?

Have you been by yourself

all these years?

Oh my poor little girl.

Oh, I haven't been all by myself.

Huh!

aaliyah come on lets go

wh who are you

aaliyah my name is aaliyah im a friend of dory's

Marlin and Nemo!

Nobody saw where Dory went?

No.

-No.

Seriously?

That's a lot of eyeballs doing nothing.

Oh oh oh. Excuse me.

Can you help us.

We're look...

-Me? Help you?

Ahchoo!

Huh! Dad, look!

It's Dory!

And aaliyah

sandra sighs

Oh, thank goodness.

See, Nemo.

I knew she'd find a way... What?

Hey, where's Dory?

Is she with you?

sandra wheres aaliyah

Huh!

I'm sorry.

I tried to hold on

but I couldn't and...

I lost her.

-What?

Alright.

Let's get going.

NOOOO!

sandra AAliyahhh!


	15. rescue

And then, the whale swallowed us,

even though I speak whale.

A whale?

aaliyah yep

-Good thing I wasn't there to see that.

Actually, Marlin never believes that

I even know how to speak whale.

But, you know what?

He always kind of trust me anyway.

You know.

I like this Marlin already.

Yeah, and then somehow

we found Nemo.

Or did he find me?

I don't know.

aaliyah he and sandra found us

ok But, you now what?

Nemo is the sweetest.

He just never gives up

on me no matter what.

Um.

What would Dory do?

Okay. We'll go this way.

-Well. We'll certainly have to thank...

Wait.

Wait, I know this place.

Hello.

-Huh!

I'm Sigourney Weaver.

-There!

aaliyaheveryone up

Won't you please join us.

-That's the Marine Life Institute.

Oh, you were born there.

aaliyah awww you were

-Dory, is that where your friends are?

Yes, they were stuck in...

in something.

They were-They were going...

somewhere.

Huh, a truck.

They're in the truck.

That means I can... huh!

Never see them again.

No.

No no no.

What would Dory do?

What would Dory do?

I know they are good friends of yours.

But a truck is kind of a tall order.

Yeah. You mother's right, Dory.

-Please! Please!

All I know is that I... missed them.

I... I...

I really-I really missed them.

I've said that before.

.

Dory.

Mom.

sandra Marlin and Nemo are

more than good friends.

They're...

They're family.

aaliyah yeah

And I have to

get them back.

See. When they found me,

it felt like fate.

Do you know what I mean?

Or...

What's another word for fate.

Like.

aaliyah Destiny.

Destiny!

Destinyyy!

Dory?

-Destinyyy.

Morning, Destiny.

-Shh shh shh, shush.

It's Dory.

Something's wrong.

I got her!

She's right outside the institute.

Destiny!

We got to jump.

-Jump?

No time to argue!

Destinyyy.

-Dory. Dory.

The truck thing with

your friends is leaving.

Oh no! That's bad.

-No no no no.

What do we do?

-Destinyyy!

aaliyah huuuuuuurrry !

Alright.

-Yeah.

Here we go.

-Yes.

One.

-Yes.

Two.

-I CAN'T!

I can't do it!

I'll never make it out there!

Destiny!

-Huh?

I got the world's most

powerful pair of glasses.

You got the world's most

powerful pair of glasses.

I will be your eyes.

-You're going to be my eyes.

But-But the walls!

-There are no walls in the ocean.

No walls?

It's your destiny, Destiny.

Well, why didn't you say so!

-What? No, Destiny.

Wait.

NO, that's a wall!

WALL!

Mom, Dad.

This is my pipe-pal, Destiny.

Say hi.

Dory.

Are these little blue blobs your parents?

They look just like you.

Hello, I'm Bailey.

Mrs. Dory, Mr. Dory.

Oh please, call me Jenny.

-Oh, I'm-I'm Charlie.

Okay, okay, we got to go.

We got to stop that truck.

Okay.

What truck?

Huh!

aaliyah its gone! what do we do!

Bailey, status report.

Oh yes!

My beautiful gift!

Found it!

The truck's merging onto the

freeway, it's heading south.

Let's go.

We are stopping that truck.

Bailey, I forgot everything,

catch me up.

Yes, ma'am.

Your friends are still

on the truck.

They're heading north

towards the bridge.

Oh look.

There's a bunch of

cute otters over there.

I want one.

Ow!

-Ahh!

Ow!

oof ouch

Bailey!

aaliyah please this is no time for...

Oh oh oh.

I see the truck!

It's over there!

I don't see how

we can get on it, Dory.

Oh man, if only there was

a way to stop traffic.

Stop traffic.

Stop traffic.

Everyone needs to stop.

People stop to look at things.

Things that they like.

Things that are cute.

Huh!

Things that are cute!

Okay, I got it.

-What? What is it?

Quickly before I forget.

Destiny, when the truck reaches the bridge,

you flip us up there.

-Got it.

You guys.

Follow me.

Everyone else, stay here.

-Whoa. Whoa.

Dory, honey.

You're not leaving us again.

Your mother is right.

You have to stay with us.

Dory, sweetie.

What happens if...

You know, if you're gone for...

-Mom.

I don't know, too long and...

-Mom.

What if you get confused.

-Mom.

And that makes you distracted.

And what if...

I lose you again?

Yes.

aaliyah that wont happen besides...

Mom, Dad.

It's going to be okay.

Because,

I know that even if I forget.

I can find you again.

Okay, a little left.

Back the other way a bit.

Okay, that's it.

Don't do it.

-Bailey!

Okay. Now, now!

Do it! Do it!

Time for your idea.

-Okay. What idea?

screams

Okay. Okay.

Okay.

What do I do? What do I do?

What would Dory do?

Come on, cars.

Cars, I see cars.

Otters in front of cars.

Car have to stop.

Stop traffic!

Cuddle party!

aaliyah hugs otters giggling

cuteness overload!

Look out!

They're so cute!

-Aww.

Look at them.

There must be, 1, 2, 3...

sandra groans wth

What's going on, Dad?

I don't know how.

I don't know in what way.

But I think this has

something to do with...

sandra aaliyah Dory!

-Dory!

Water. aaliyah gasps Water.

I need water.

Are you crazy?

How do you get here?

Dory!

-Dory!

sandra hugs aaliyah

I thought we'd

never see you again.

aaliyah so did we

But darn it.

No matter how hard I tried,

I just couldn't forget you.

Guess I miss the rest of

my family too much, huh.

We're family?

-Mm-hm.

sandra smiles family i like it

Do you know what

that feels like?

Yes.

I know what that feels like.

Aw!

-Aw!

Hey!

Hey, come on.

Out of the truck.

Those aren't your fish. Shoo.

Oh no.

There goes our ride.

Back in the water, come on.

Doryyy, aaliyaaaah the traffic is starting to mooove.

Leave it to me.

I got this.

Becky.

Becky, come back!

We need your help, Becky!

Wahh!

Dory, follow me.

No, no, wait.

We don't have Dory!

No, no, Becky.

Wait. Stop.

We need to go back.

Becky.

Back, back, Becky.

Ahh!

Please don't eat us!

Where's Dory?

-Who are you?

Jenny?

-Marlin?

Charlie?

-Nemo?

jenny charlie?

sandra?

Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.

-Thank you for taking care of our Dory.

Dory! alluiyaha

theyre still in the truck!

Becky!

Back to them!

Oorroo Dory! sandra ooorroom aaliyah

Okay, kids.

I guess this is goodbye.

No.

aaliyah heck no

-What do you mean, no?

I mean, you're not

going to the Cleveland.

You are coming to

the ocean with me.

aaliyah yeah!

What is it with you

and ruining my plans.

Listen to me.

I have one goal in life.

One. And it is to...

-No, you listen to me.

What is so great about plans?

I never had a plan.

Did I plan to lose my parents?

Aaliyah No.

Did I plan to find Marlin?

Aaliyah No.

Did you and I plan to meet?

Wait, did we?

-Are you almost done?

Well, I don't think we did.

And that's because the best things

happened by chance.

Because that's life.

And that's you being with me,

out in the ocean.

Not safe in some

stupid glass box.

Can I say something?

-I'm not done!

A friend of mine,

her name's Sigourney,

Aaliyah smiles

once told me that all

it takes is 3 simple steps.

Rescue, rehabilitation and

one other thing, that is...

aaliyah Release!

-Release!

Yay!

-Yay!

That's right.

So, what do you say?

Release!

-Release!

Release!

-Release!

I was going to say, okay.

Not good.

sandra aaliyah! dory!

Oh, no, no.

-Where are they going?

Charlie, they are going away.

-What do we do?

Quick, guys, grab my fin.

He's trying to get

the door open

It's locked from the outside!

Come on, Dory.

You can do it!

Destiny.

Destiny!

Wall! Wall! Wall!

-Whoa!

Oh no.

-Oh no.

Dory!AAliyah!

No, wait!

Dory!

-Dory!

AAliyaaaah!

Bailey, where are they heading?

I'm losing them!

Dory.

It's over.

No. There's-There's...

There's got to be away.

Yeah.

aaliyah -Yeah.

Dory, now listen to me.

There's no way to get out.

But, there's got to be a way.

There's always a way.

There isn't, Dory.

I'm telling you,

this time there's

no other way!

Well, what about that?

Holy carp.

There is another way.

Take a deep breath, kid.

both inhale

Release!

-Release!

Ahchoo!

Excuse me.

Release!

-Release!

What is that?

-I don't care! Just get it off!

What?

-What the?

Suck it, bipeds.

Alright, Hank.

You got 7 arms.

I don't know.

Just try something.

Okay.

Here we go!

Huh?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Stop!

What?

Oh.

That's doing something.

-And we are moving.

Good job, Hank.

-Wait. Wait. Wait.

Hey!

-Come on!

Wait.

Wait.

Listen, I'm not trying

to tell you how to drive,

certainly I can't...

I'm not in any position.

But could you...

could you go faster?

Hey, slow...

Hey!

Give us our truck back!

I can't see squat!

Which way are we going?

Okay.

Well...

All the cars are going left.

So-So, go left.

Gilman Street.

Ashby Avenue.

Oh, Gilman street... again.

Huh, Gilman street again.

How much longer are

we going to veer left?

It's okay.

We just need to

know how we got on.

And then we'll know

how to get off.

Well, let me know

when you figured it out.

Unfortunately I can't remember

how we got on.

Huh!

Hey, I know those guys.

That's where we came from.

Turn right.

Here we go!

Hey, hey, hey!

-Wahh!

Whoa!

aaliyah -Whoa!

HEY!

We are so fired.

Keep straight, straight.

Left. Left.

No, no, no, no.

Right. Right. Right.

Good driving, Hank.

-Pay attention to the road.

Oh, I'm sorry.

Oh oh. Fork in the road.

Which way?

-Uh.

Ocean. Ocean.

Hey, a boat!

You know, I have had great

experiences with boats but...

Which way!

-Uh.

Boats go to the ocean!

Right.

-Hold on!

We're out of time, kid.

Where do we go now?

Um. Well, um.

Okay, I'll figure it out.

I don't-I don't know.

But, well.

Something will come and...

Huh!

aaliyaha Seagulls!

Hank, follow those birds.

The ocean is left, Hank.

Hold on.

I'm getting something.

Is it them?

Is everything perfect?

Oh oh, it's the fuzz.

Busted.

sandra damn it!

Okay, we're good.

Huh, the ocean.

It's straight ahead, floor it.

-Now we're talking.

Oh. Oh oh.

-What do you mean, oh oh?

Oh no.

What would I do?

What would I do? What would I do?

What would I do?

Hank, I'm gonna ask you

to do something crazy.

I'm okay with crazy.

Alright, Hank.

There's no way out!

It's over!

They are going to fish jail!

Wait.

Oh no.

Get back!

Get back...

AHH!

-AHH!

Dory! aaliyah!

What lies before you represents

the third and final part

of the marine life mission.

Rescue, rehabilitation and release.

Come to Papa.

I'm Sigourney Weaver.

Thank you for joining me.


	16. all's well

narrator as soon as the fish came home dory her parents and friends found homes to live in and dory's parents took in aalyiah as their adopted daughter

and marlin and sandra began a relationship as father and daughter.

one day dory swam out to the drop off to enjoy the veiw. after plaing hide and seek.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Uh... Wait a minute.

Why am I counting?

Hey, where's everyone?

Oh oh, did...

Did they leave me?

No. No no.

They wouldn't do that.

Okay, that's okay.

I can figure this out.

What was I just doing then?

I was um...

I was covering my face.

So I was trying to hide.

Okay.

So why was I trying to hide?

Wait, huh!

Oh, I'm...

5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Ready or not, here I come!

Ah ha, found you.

I see you.

-Oh.

Ha ha!

Gotcha.

Alright, you little shrimps,

recess is over.

Oh man.

-Ha! Nobody found me.

sanra aww what a shame.

Bring it in.

Bring it in.

Time for another...

Don't touch me.

Time for another lesson.

When is Mr. Ray coming back

from his migration?

If he is smart, he'll stay away

from here as long as he can.

But until he does,

I'm your substitute teacher.

Okay, kids.

Who wants to learn about echolocation?

Nobody.

Okay, kelpcake, aaliyah .

Have fun.

Nice day for a swim, huh?

Alright.

Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad.

aaliyah see you latter

Well.

I guess we'll go back home and...

brush up on the anemone.

chuckles

You coming, Dory?

Me? Oh.

I'm just going to the drop-off.

Oh.

Okay.

What?

The drop-off?

NO!

That's-That's-That's a good idea?

Yeah.

I just thought

I go enjoy the view.

aaliyah yeah me too catch up with you later sands.

sandra see you soon.

Bye bye.

The view.

Well, you have a good time.

All by yourself.

Not.

Not getting... lost.

Oh.

Huh?

No no no...

Dory.

Dory.

Dory.

sandra look lets go

Hey, Marlin.

aaliyah sandra how nice of you to come to see us.

-Oh, hey.

sandra hey

Hello, Dory.

You alright?

You looked worried.

No, no, no.

I'm-I'm fine.

It's how I always look.

What?

Well, I just...

You did it.

flashback

Yay!

-You did it, cupcake.

Yes!

-Did what?

Sweetie.

You just followed the shells

all the way back home.

Huh!

Oh my gosh, I did?

All by myself?

-Yeah.

Do you know what

this means, honey?

It means.

You can do whatever

you put your mind to, Dory.

Really?

Look at us go!

Huh!

Mommy, can I go play with them?

Yeah.

-Absolutely!

Go get them, kelpcake.

Yeah.

I did it.

Hm.

Hm.

It really is quite a view.

Yep.

Unforgettable.

sandra and aaliyah smile

it tottally is

aaliyah smiling life just couldn't be better

you said it said sandra.

the end.


End file.
